100 NBC Theme Challenge
by NintendoGal55
Summary: A series of one-shots with Jack and Sally based on the 100-Theme Challenge. Collaboration with were-jaguar-of-halloween-town. Rated T for safety.
1. Treat

**Theme 2: Treat**

**This is also a follow up to number 1: Trick. Which my co-author were-jaguar-of-halloween-town has posted on her account. :D**

**Both of us will post a different theme! We are having a blast writing these, and I'm very lucky to be working with a fun author. I hope you all enjoy our collaborations! :)**

* * *

><p>Light was coming in from the window, making it the first thing Sally saw when she opened her eyes. Out the window, it was snowing... Snowing... Just as it did the night before. And then it hit her. Christmas, it was Christmas morning.<p>

"Oh..." She suddenly realized her unfamiliar surroundings and panicked a bit. Where was she? How did she get here? Wasn't she supposed to-the sight of Jack, sleeping alongside her on the couch was all that she needed. She blushed, watching him sleep for a moment, and remembered...the night before... Their kiss on Spiral Hill, confessions of love, coming back here and spending the evening together on the couch, cuddling and kissing... She blushed even more. Smiling, she kissed his cheekbone, whispering a soft good morning. He didn't stir at all. She got up off the couch, smoothed her dress, and sauntered around to figure out what to do. She didn't want to wake him. An idea came to her, then. She could do something nice for him...a nice little treat. It was Christmas, too, so why not? She smiled at the idea.

What Sally didn't know was that she was being observed by a sleepy-eyed Zero. The little ghost hound had decided to turn in early when he saw his Master return home with the pretty ragdoll that he liked on his arm.

Sally mumbled to herself about what she could do, and glanced around the room...when she then spotted Zero. She smiled, trotting over to him and bending to his level. "Hello, Zero..." She cooed sweetly to the little ghost dog.

Zero happily wagged his sheets, though a bit slowly since he was still drowsy, and hovered over to the ragdoll. He drowsily yip in greeting and growled affectionately as he rubbed his muzzle against her cheek.

Giggling at the sweet affection from the little dog, she started to pet him. "Awww...thank you, Zero...you're so sweet...what a good boy you are..."

Zero's only answer to all the nice things Sally said were low pitched happy whines and more cuddling.

"Awww..." Sally giggled more, still giving sweet attention to Zero. She always liked him; he was such a sweet dog. A very loyal companion to Jack... And well, when a pet liked the potential partner their master chose, that was a good sign, right? Zero seemed to like her from the start, and she did, too. She was glad to have more of an opportunity to shower the little dog with some attention. "Who's a good dog...who's a good boy? You are!" She scratched him behind his ears.

Zero's ribbon-like ears went ramrod straight when Sally started to 'the sweet spot'. A corner of his sheet, which would have been his left hind leg if he were alive, started to twitch faster and faster as she scratched. Zero was in doggy heaven right now. He never expected to wake up to a nice ear scratching from his Master's pretty lady friend.

"Oooh, you like it? Right here?" Sally giggled, still scratching the spot. Zero's reactions to her attention were so cute! "Awww, good boy..."

Zero rapidly nodded his head and let his tongue lob out from the corner of his mouth. If this pretty ragdoll was going to become his Master's mate, then his master had great taste in woman.

Smiling all the more, she tickled him under his chin before giving some attention to his sheet with her other hand. "Awww...Merry Christmas, Zero..."

Zero arched his back when Sally started to scratch his sheet. He softly yipped and started to lick her cheek, right on the seam. The front two corners rested on her shoulder like paws as he kept wagging the rest of his sheet.

Sally laughed at him licking her face as she stroked his sheet affectionately and scratched his ear with her hand. "Aww! Thank you, boy...you're so sweet."

Zero went for one last nuzzle before hovering over to his sleeping Master. Something wasn't right with this picture...Zero cocked his head to the side for only a few seconds before grinning in his special way and zooming off to his Master's room. Before long, Zero was back with something hanging from his mouth. He slowly hovered over to his still sleeping Master and lowered whatever the thing was gently on to Jack's skull.

Sally followed Zero's actions, and saw what he had placed on Jack's skull. "Oooh!" It was so cute!

Zero finally let go and watched as the little cap fell back into its normal shape. After that, he hovered over back to Sally's side and checked on his Master again. He cocked his head then looked at Sally with a happy nod, as if to say much better.

"How thoughtful of you, Zero..." Sally petted the little dog, smiling more.

Zero puffed out his nonexistent chest out in pride and floated out into the hall.

Giggling, Sally then took a moment to explore a little, before going toward the kitchen. Oh...if he had what she needed, she had a lovely idea for a good treat... All the while, began to sing her song a little. Even though there was no need to, by now.

Zero followed closely behind and listened to Sally sing. She had a very nice voice, just like his master, but why did it have to be sad like the one his Master sang last Halloween in the graveyard? Zero let out a little fretful whine as he looked at Sally.

Hearing him whine, Sally turned to look at him. "Oh, Zero... Are you all right?" She stopped singing a bit, looking concerned.

Zero floated over to Sally and nudged her chin consolingly, his whine not as loud as before.

"Oh...it's true, my song is a little sad...and it doesn't have to be anymore." Sally felt herself smile then. "Maybe...a little more cheerful would be better... All things considered..." She nuzzled the little ghost dog, before then turning back to search through the cabinets of the kitchen, singing a happier reprise of her song very softly.

Zero nodded content with the fact that she wasn't sad. "Arf!" Zero settled himself in his basket near the table and watched. His head propped up on the rim as his sheet wagged over the other rim. Upon completion, Zero happily yipped when she finished. He really did like how her song sounded now, and he had to show her just how much. His tiny jack o' lantern nose glowed cheerfully like a camp fire.

Feeling the happiness sweep over her all the more, Sally did a little twirl on the spot, thankfully not stumbling. Oh, she couldn't wait until this was done and she could present Jack with such a treat she hoped he'd like! She hummed a little, mixing the ingredients and measuring them accordingly into the bowl.

Whatever Sally was making sure did smell good to Zero, his nose glowing a little brighter with each sniff. His curiosity winning, he floated up and out of his cozy basket, and watched Sally stirring what his nose told him was breakfast.

"Pumpkin Pancakes...right from scratch." Sally told the little dog, smiling at him. "With, of course, my own special little touches for extra flavor."

Zero shot up into the air and into one of his trademark backflips at the sound of pancakes. He instantly hovered low to the ground near Sally's feet and straighten up with his front 'paws' close to his body. He turned on the charm by making his already big black sockets even bigger and putting his ears back. Cute, puppyish whimpers filled the air shortly after.

"No begging..." Sally tried to tell him firmly. But oh, he was so CUTE! "...Oh, all right." She reached into the batter with her spoon, and then plopped some onto the floor for Zero to lick up.

Happily, Zero settled down on the floor and eagerly lapped at the goo. The little tag on his collar jingled merrily with each lick before the goo was all gone. He looked up at Sally, his ghostly tongue cleaning up any leftovers of pancake goo from his muzzle. "Bark!"

Sally giggled, shaking her head before she went back to mixing the batter carefully. Once satisfied with the texture and consistency, she sauntered over to stove and turned on the heat. Placing an appropriate pan onto the burner, she proceeded to get to work on making the pancakes, humming all the while.

Back in the living room, Jack was just barely starting to wake up. In his sleep he had reach out for a certain soft warm body with intentions of cuddling it to his person like a boy with his teddy bear, only to discover after searching that Sally was gone. A small sliver of confusion alerted his dormant mind, but he sighed in relief when he felt the spot she had been sleeping in was still warm. A small grunt escaped him as he sat up and stretched his entire skeletal frame feeling all his joints pop and vertebrae crack.

"Aahhh, that's better." Once stretched, Jack got off the couch and rubbed the sleep out of his eye sockets with both hands. Memories of what happened last night with Sally played in his mind, a warm smile settling itself on his features with each recalled memory. Spiral Hill in the moonlight on Christmas...their kiss...coming back here to spend time together and warm up...their deep talk and her confessions...more kissing and love...and him taking off his jacket and offering it to her as a blanket before finally falling asleep in each other's' arms. Jack sighed dreamily at all that splendid warmth as he reached for his jacket. He folded it up neatly before placing it back on the couch. This left him in his white dress shirt, which he often stayed in whenever he was in the privacy of his home for long hours.

Sally, still making the pancakes, was unaware of Jack arising from his slumber, as she carefully flipped them with a spidery spatula. She sang wordlessly and/or hummed in doing so, as Zero hovered near her. The delicious smell of her cooking was filling the house by this point. "Wonderful..." Sally gave a little twirl, flipping another one into completion. She giggled, placing it onto a plate then adding some more batter onto the pan.

Zero nuzzled Sally once more, and then went to see if his Master was awake. Seeing him awake, Zero wagged his sheet and floated over to him eagerly. "Arf! Arf!"

Jack smiled from his hiding spot when his best pal came up to greet him. "And a good morning to you too, Zero." Jack kept his voice very soft as he scratched Zero's head and muzzle. He held a bony finger up to his lips and winked at the ghostly pooch.

Zero nodded, understanding and his little nose glowed brightly as he smiled widely.

"Good boy." Jack whispered with a grin, "Now go back into the kitchen, okay?"

Nuzzling his master, Zero floated back into the kitchen to continue hovering near Sally...and to be as close as possible to the delicious smells of breakfast!

Sally, unaware, was still flipping some pancakes as she hummed happily to herself. "What a lovely morning this will be..."

Oh and how right she was! Jack watched Sally almost dance from place to place in the kitchen like a busy little bat. Just the thought of waking up to her smiling face and maybe stealing a few kisses from her plush lips was enough to send warm chills down his back, but seeing her move around within HIS kitchen with so much beauty and grace made it all almost seem as if the very room welcomed her with open arms, so to speak, and it was HIS kitchen that she was cooking whatever delicious concoction her dear, sweet, little heart was set on. The whole scene...made thoughts...of maybe...just maybe having something like this in the nearby future happen. Jack's phantom heart swelled and his cheekbones blanched just a bit at the lovely sensations and feelings this woman gave him. He truly was blessed…

Sally continued to hum and dance a little as she happily finished off the batter, preparing the pancakes and placing the remainder onto the plate. She washed the pan and utensils, dried them off, and placed them where they belonged. She then took out two plates, utensils, and some cups to set the table with.

"Arf arf!" Zero eagerly wagged his sheet.

"All right, Zero...here you go." Sally giggled, placing a pancake into his food bowl. "Enjoy."

No better opportunity then the present, Jack quietly walked out of his hiding place and soon was standing behind Sally. He watched her with warmth and humor at how she and Zero interacted and quickly winked at the happy pooch as he was about to sink his teeth into the fluffy pancake. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled lightly so that she would end up resting up against him. "Good Morning, my love." Jack whispered sweetly into her ear before nuzzling his skull into her soft locks.

"Oh!" Sally gave a light gasp of surprise at this sudden action...but it wasn't long before she smiled widely and melted against him. "Good morning, Jack..."

Jack took a moment to fully let those three words that she had whispered in her soft silky bell voice sink in, warming each and every bone. He breathed deeply catching the wonderful scent that was pure Sally...autumn, pumpkin spice, moonlit nights, and love... and kissed the top of her head before sighing. He rested his chin upon her shoulder and looked at her lovingly, "A very splendid Good Morning indeed."

Sighing dreamily, Sally felt her smile broaden as she leaned up against him a little more, her blush returning to her cheeks. "Being with you in the morning is only something I ever dreamed of...I almost feared last night was a dream, and that I would wake up in my old bed...but..." She sighed a little in relief. "It wasn't..."

Jack nuzzled against her blushing cheek and tightened his hold just a bit, his hands squeezing her sides lovingly as he chuckled softly in her ear. "No it wasn't... I thought the same thing too when I discovered upon awakening...that my ragdoll wasn't curled up against my side like she was...last night..."

"I'm sorry..." Sally murmured softly, now reaching up behind her to gently touch his cheekbone. "I woke up and I...wanted to surprise you..."

Jack removed one of his hands from its comfy spot on her side and lifted it to the soft blue hand upon his cheek; he turned his head closing his eyes as he kissed the dainty palm while his hand held it in place. His etched lips softly rubbed against her palm as he slowly traced the underside of each finger. He sighed deeply through his nose.

Shivering in pleasure, Sally giggled a little at his sweet ministrations to her little hand. She felt her legs growing a little weak, her knees buckling. "Oh, Jack..." She cooed sweetly.

Jack peeked at her through one eye socket and chuckled in the back of his throat as he focused on each fingertip. He really couldn't help himself around her; she was just too intoxicating for her own good!

To think his simple touches and gestures, even to her hand, could be enough to drive her senses. Oh, she wanted to just turn around and smother his devastatingly addicting lips with kisses! But she held fast, allowing him to bestow his sweet ministrations on her hand.

Jack sighed again as he pulled his mouth away and intertwined their hands, squeezing gently. He lightly shook his skull, clearing his mind of the haze that her soft sighs and gasps caused. He swallowed, "Do you have...any idea at all just...how intoxicating you truly are?"

Sally blushed, looking down a little bit. To think she had that kind of effect on Jack, when all along since she met him, he had that effect on her. It came to fruition tenfold last and right now all over again. "N-No..."

"Well…" Jack sighed against her ear, "you are." He glanced at her blushing face and smiled at her modesty. "Such a modest woman..." He chuckled as he turned from her face, though his eye sockets didn't stray, to their woven hands, "more willing to deny the truth then accept..." He pulled her hand to his face again, exposing the underside, and started kissing her wrist. "...that she's sweeter than the sweetest Halloween candy..." He moved down a bit and kissed a good three inches away from the bend in her elbow, "...warmer than all the jack o' lanterns in the pumpkin patch..." He moved once again using the hold he had on her hand to pull her arm up a bit for better access, kissing the soft skin of her elbow, "...and more intoxicating than the finest blood wine in the world..."

Sally's breathy gasps were melting into pleasured sighs and little moans, her entire form trembling a little. His words were sweet music to her ears, and oh, the feel of his kiss along her arm... What a romantic charmer! He really knew how to make a woman feel special... Maybe this was just a part of being the woman he loved... It was a part in being the man she loved... "Oh, Jack... You're a wonder...such a charmer...oh..." She managed amidst soft sighs. She looked at him then, her eyes hazed with happiness and adoration.

Ripples of heat spread throughout Jack's frame, he shuddered at those pleasant sounds she would make...and the way she said his name? Oh, that was euphoric... He did his best to focus on her arm, but it was easier said than done... "I'm only speaking the truth, Sally..." His lips brushed lightly against the skin of her elbow with each word her spoke.

"Ohhh..." A little moany whisper drew out of Sally as she brought her free hand to her collar in a modest manner. "You're too good to me, Jack...you really are..."

"I...live only to love and pleasure you...my Queen." He spoke between kisses down the rest of her arm before finally reaching her shoulder. He liked the sound of that...Queen Sally Skellington... Yes, that would be some wonderful food for thought. "My Sally..." e breathed against her shoulder, voice low and heated. "My perfect Queen..."

A gasp escaped Sally. Queen, His Queen? ...It occurred to her then, indeed, if they ever got married, she would indeed be his Queen. That was a fact, and she knew it well, but even if it weren't part of the package, it wouldn't matter. None the less, hearing him call her that, his Queen...and such sweet things to follow...she utterly melted against him! "Oh, Jack...my King...my love..." She cooed sweetly in response, shuddering.

"My Queen, My Queen, My Queen..." Jack heatedly murmured into her neck before ravishing her with kisses both on her skin and stitches.

Meanwhile, Zero watched the whole thing unfolded like a movie. He slowly took bites out of his pancakes with eye sockets trained on the two lovers.

Sally gasped loudly and then moaned, from both his tone and now the heated kisses along her neck and stitches. She wanted to burst! She melted against him, the fluttering of what felt like bats in her stomach grew stronger, her blush stained her cheeks, and she felt ready to collapse, her legs were slowly giving out. "Jack...!"

That single shout triggered Jack into action! He quickly let go of her hand and wrapped his arm with its twin around her waist and pressed her against himself fully. Memories of the very same impulsive passion he had felt last night played in the back of his mind. Every. Single. BONE! Felt like it was burning in the most wonderful way that he had ever felt in his existence and all due to this...this...GODDESS! Yes, this goddess in his arms with smoldering loving eyes, rose-stained cheeks, and lips that both prayed and demanded to be kissed. All of this and the feeling of her trembling, sensual, sweet body that housed a level of love and passion equal to his own was what finally did him in.

Sally's breath hitched the moment Jack just grabbed her to him like this, with such passion and fire! She could feel the smoldering gaze of his eye sockets bearing into her own, as she looked up at him with widened, hazed eyes. Her chest heaving, she could feel his phantom heart just pounding against hers, his erratic breathing on her lips... She felt ready to just burst at the seams! She moaned and then clutched the lapels of his suit with need and desire, her fingers and rest of her form shaking with passion!

Jack had only one thing to say to that... "Oh Sally!" He groaned out before closing his eye sockets and claiming what was rightfully his and giving her what would be forever hers. His lips fused to hers on contact, and his hand dove into her hair clutching her head softly yet steady. His arms cradled her to his body letting them both feel the erratic harmony that was their beating hearts. His other hand firmly gripped her side giving her hip a squeeze out of sheer impulse! Jack deepened the kiss as much as possible, passion...love...heat...desire...happiness flowed into that kiss as more thoughts of Sally as his future Wife and Queen whirled within his mind like some beautiful storm.

It wasn't long before Sally was kissing him back with equal fervor, throwing her arms around him in a moment of passionate need to be closer to him. How did this happen, how did it go from such sweet morning greetings...to this, this intensity and heated passion, she didn't know. She moaned between kisses, her form trembled like a leaf, and she held his reed-thin frame flushed against hers, as if afraid he would disappear if she let him go. She felt her legs slowly give out all the more, making her fall back against the wall behind her, and anchoring her there. What was coming over her, they'd only been together, this close like this barely even 24 hours, let alone 12 hours...shouldn't he take her out to dinner first? Oh, did it even matter? It felt right, so right and so natural, she didn't even care. All she knew was that she wanted to be with him for a long time...and now that they were together, with mutual love, she just wanted to take all the time she could get to express these emotions she'd kept hidden within her heart for so long. She held fast against the wall, shyly but passionately returning each kiss, feeling one of her trembling legs intertwine against one of his.

Alarm bells went off in the back of Jack's mind when it registered the new and **extremely** arousing feeling of Sally's leg intertwining with his own. It would only be a short while before common sense and impulse control would start to kick in again, so Jack made sure to savor as much as he could. His kisses and touches going from wildfire to passionate, soothing flames.

Realizing what had happened, Sally pulled it back a bit. Her leg withdrew, her foot propping up against the wall. Her hands slid along his sides, and then her arms wound around his torso. She too softened her kisses, but kept the sweet, rousing passion with them.

Softening his hold, Jack slipped his bony fingers through her hair and his other hand rose from her hip to the small of her back. His eyes opening a tad, just watching her relax as they cooled down. His lips sweet and warm against hers before he finally lingered and slowly pulled back. His breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against hers, still watching as she too tried to regain herself.

A smile pulled at her freshly kissed lips, her eyes opening partway. "Q-Quite a way...to say good morning...isn't it?" She panted out softly.

"C-Couldn't have...said it b-better...myself..." He softly smiled back at her before looking deep within her eyes, nuzzling their foreheads together.

Sally giggled a little as she squeezed him lightly, before stealing a little kiss. She couldn't help but wonder if this would be their good morning greetings more often... Shaking it off, she brought her arms back up around his neck again, nuzzling their foreheads. "Are you hungry?"

Jack smiled sweetly at her as they nuzzled, but that smile quickly turned cheeky at her question.

"Hungry?" He repeated in a curious tone, wiggling his brow playfully at her. "Well, don't mind if I do." He replied in delight before leaning into her and nibbling away at the seams on her cheek and mouth. Jack's hands returned to her sides and started impishly tickling lightly.

The growing smile never left his face.

"Oh!" Sally squealed in surprise, laughing as she happily held on to him letting him nibbled her like that. "Oh, Jack!" She giggled happily, her own smile growing.

Jack chuckled against her smiling cheek as he kept working away at her seams. Her giggles like silver bells, sweet...special...clear...and just so happy. "Yessss?" He asked innocently between each nibble, his sockets never leaving her beaming face. His fingertips slowly drifting up a bit to tickle away at her ribs.

Smile growing, Sally laughed all the more in squeals and giggles, trying to keep steady as Jack's playful nibbles and tickling were taking their toll on her. It was something to how they could go from passionate and fiery, all the way to cute, playful, sweet and even hilariously childish in one fell swoop. And she loved it! "You're so silly...!" She laughed out.

"Me? Silly?" Jack asked after swallowing the giddy chuckles that threatened to escape him whenever she laughed or squealed. She was infectious! She made him, the Master of Scaring Pumpkin King, feel like a little skeleton boy with his first crush!

"Please explain to me how exactly you came to this conclusion, Sally?" Fingertips now searching for a new target, her navel.

"Nooooo..." Sally laughed, trying to squirm her body away from him. "Not there! Noo!" She now sounded like a little girl getting tickled to death by a boy who crushed on her.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Jack laughed back, his smile on the brink of cracking his skull. "Yes there! You want to be tickled!" He held her tight and tickled/nibbled with abandonment. His rich deep laughter mixing with her silvery giggling.

"No no noooooo!" Sally squealed in laughter, still trying to get away from him. Oh yes, it was no secret now that Sally was indeed VERY ticklish. Especially in the areas of her seams, and on her stomach. "Stop it! Nooo!"

"Oh ho, nobody tells the Pumpkin King what to do!" Jack shouted happily, sockets beaming as he kept his grip on the ragdoll's squirming body. He punctuated his declaration by attacking her neck and as much of her exposed collar he could get at with a fresh round of nibbling.

His fingertips now switching around from her navel to her ribs and down to her sides.

Sally's squealing laughter melded within breathy gasps, little moans, and continuous giggles. Her legs were giving out all over again, finding it hard to stand. If not for his support, she would've collapsed! "J-Jack..." Her giggles melted into breathy gasps.

He pulled back from her neck to look up at her. "Yessss?" He asked again innocently, his sockets half lidded with love and happiness. Soft chuckling followed as he stopped tickling and just let his hands caress her aching sides.

Shuddering a bit from the aching yet fluttery feeling, Sally let out a little laugh before managing to look at him. "You're too much..." She cooed sweetly, gripping him a bit tighter for support.

"Oh I'm sorry, Sally, but I just can't help it." He straighten up a bit and rested his skull against her head loving the pretty flush on her cheeks, and know that it was his doing.

"Oh..." Sally giggled and snuggled into him happily. "And I love that about you..." She came to realize he was only wearing his dress shirt, and his jacket was absent. She blushed, realizing he'd let her wear it over herself as a makeshift blanket the night before. With her finger, she traced little circles along his ribs.

Jack snuggled back, his heart melting at her words as he curled of couple of fall colored strands of her soft silky hair around the fingers of one of his hands. A shudder raked his body and he laughed breathily at the feeling of those circles along his ribs, his other hand moved and caught her hand stopping her finger circles. He looked down at her straight in the eyes "That tickles..."

"...Really?" Sally's eyes glimmered, storing that newfound information into her mind for future use. "Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled widely, not the least bit sorry.

"Don't even think about it." Jack warned her, giving her a look as if to say "I dare you."

The hand that had caught hers lightly pressed against it so that her palm was now fully touching the ribs hidden under his shirt. He lightly smirked, silently daring her.

"Don't be silly. I wouldn't dream of it... Not when you're expecting me to." Sally giggled, and looked down to see her hand touching his ribs. All of a sudden, the urge to just run her hands along his ribs and explore the sweet feeling...was overwhelming her. Her fingers clenched a bit.

While this was all happening, the two lovers didn't even notice a little jack o' lantern nose pop out from under the counter where the stack of pancakes Sally had made sat. The jack o' lantern glowed a bit brighter with each sniff of pancake its owner took, and in a flash of ghostly white two pancakes went missing from the pile.

Jack shivered a bit at the sensation and slowly guided the soft cloth hand across his chest and stopped...over his heart. His face the picture of love as he leaned down and nuzzled her nose with his own, fingers lacing with hers.

Touched, Sally let out a soft murmur, gazing back with a look of love that mirrored his own. The feel of his phantom heartbeat, the way its beat quickened rapidly under her touch... She then took his other hand in her own, and gently lay it against her chest, where her own heart was.

Jack's sockets widened, but only for a second, before understanding Sally's actions were mirroring his own. He softly gulped at the very intimate gesture and his hand trembled lightly against the heavenly texture of the skin and seams that peeked out from under her dress. The look of love in her eyes that he knew he was returning was all he needed to calm down. He sighed deeply, dreamily that just how right this all felt. "I love you…"

Beaming, Sally closed her eyes a little as she nuzzled her nose against his own again, laying their foreheads together. "I love you, too..." And in a moment like this, much like the night before, it was all part in how she knew...this was where she wanted to be.

The exact same thoughts ran through Jack's mind as he gently kissed her, holding it for but a few moments as he enjoyed the beautiful heaven that his existence would now forever have with her by his side like this...and maybe even better in the future, God willing. To Jack, this kiss was very close to rivaling their first on Spiral Hill... it was almost awe inspiring to think that had happened last night. The sweetness, the soft touch of their lips upon each other, the gentle way they held each other... it completely mirrored last night's embrace.

Deeply moved all over again, Sally too felt the same thing as she returned the sweet kiss. That it was much like the night before, on Spiral Hill, when her feelings were returned...when she no longer felt afraid to express them, knowing how he felt. It had been the happiest moment of her existence (at least, so far), and right at this moment, it was pretty much the same feeling all over again.

Slowly, as to let their lips linger oh so lightly, he pulled back and breathed deeply. His heart pounding a tattoo into the inside of his ribs as he hugged her to his form, his skull against her head again as he watched her return to reality through almost closed sockets.

A soft giggle escaped Sally as she hugged his form to her right back, nuzzling her head on his shoulder. Her smile grew in such contentment as she relaxed all the more. Such a lovely moment... Such a treat to have come this far, to feel this way, to be here like this...


	2. Snow

**NG55: Hello one and all! Here's a warning, there is SEXUAL CONTENT! Nothing too explicit...except for boobs, hee hee... But aside from that, nothing too graphic. You have been warned.**

**WJOHT: Like NG55 said, this isn't cheap porn….this is ROMANCE! Passionate, Sweet, Sexy, and Squeal worthy ROMANCE between our beloved Halloween Town sweethearts *sigh* and just for the record, this is actually my first lime…why the hell is it called a lime or lemon anyway? The follow-up, Christmas, will be coming soon! ENJOY**

* * *

><p>It was December again, and evening had fallen upon Halloween Town. Sally stared out the window wistfully as she waited for Jack to return home... And yet, at the same time, she was admiring the beautiful sight of snow falling. Very reminiscent of the year before, on Christmas Eve, when Santa had flown over the town and gave them a white Christmas by making it snow. It looked like he did it again. She sat, entranced, as she gazed out the window. She even threw on her sleepwear...specifically one of her very "special" little nightgowns. This one was silky green with some patches of red, one thin green strap, another thin red strap, and lengthened barely past her upper thighs. Over it she wore a silky black short-sleeved, sheer slip robe. Jack was tending to his duties a little later this evening, and she hoped in her heart he'd make it home soon. The snow was already growing deeper. She smiled a little, and petted Zero as he snuggled near her, also waiting for the "man of the house" to come home. "It's a beautiful night, Zero. I just hope Jack will be home soon to enjoy it with us..."<p>

Zero lifted his head sleepily with a nod before yawning, making that little high pitched sound that all dogs do when they yawn. He licked at her hand and snuggled back to sleep, though alert enough to detect when his Master's presence neared the household.

Sally giggled and gently petted the little dog, continuing to stare wistfully out the window. Even after being together for nearly a year come this Christmas Eve, it wasn't always easy waiting at home alone for him. Sure, she could do it no problem, but it always gave her a sense of warmth and peace when their household was complete...

As if sensing her thoughts, Zero sleepily rolled on to his back presenting his invisible belly and snuggled his head against her exposed knees.

"Awww..." Sally smiled brightly at the little dog, tickling him under his chin before moving her hand to stroke his belly. "Thank you, Zero..." She cooed sweetly.

Zero pressed his head a little harder into both her knees and cushions of the couch, wagging his sheet a bit, and the lower left corner twitching with each stroke.

She continued stroking his ghostly tummy, all the while still watching the snow fall outside. Such beauty...she hoped that they would see this every Christmas season! Moments later, though she wasn't sure how long, that was when she heard sounds at the front door.

Zero instantly lifted his head up from her knees, ears alert and in the air. He scrambled to get off his back causing him to roll off the couch and shoot into the air, his sheet wagging harder as he started barking and whining in excitement and anticipation. "BARK! BARK! BARK!"

"Oh, looks like Jack's home..." Sally giggled at the little ghost dog, and got up from the couch as well, smoothing her nightgown and robe a little. "Shall we go greet him?"

Zero flew three happily circles around Sally before grabbing a corner of her black robe in his mouth and tugging lightly.

Laughing, Sally nodded and allowed him to lead her to the front door. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go!"

Jack grunted a bit in frustration as he fumbled with his keys again. The long black coat and lovely scarf that Sally made him kept him deliciously warm from the cold, but he just wanted to get inside to greet his dog and snuggle near the fireplace with his ragdoll sweetheart. He sighed in relief when he finally unlocked the door and smiled as he opened it. "Sally! Zero! I'm home!" He called out happily as he shut the door behind him and locked it for the night.

"Arf arf!" Zero happily barked as he and Sally came into view. He happily flew in circles around his master, barking and whining with eager happiness!

"Jack! You're home!" Sally marveled happily, beaming at him.

Jack smiled widely as he caught his pooch right out of the air in one arm and scratched him behind the ears. He looked over at Sally and beamed with ever present love in his sockets. "It's great to be home, love."

"It's great to have you home..." Sally cooed sweetly, taking a few steps toward him, the love ever present in her eyes as well. "Did you have a good day?"

With one finally scratch, Jack let go of Zero, who seem to float back to the den in an almost happy drunk way...first a nap, then a belly rub, and an ear scratching! What a way to end the night in the little ghost dog's books. "Oh, you know, the Mayor is still having a bit of a hard time trying to get use to all the new planning there has to be done now that we celebrate the other holidays." Jack said casually, as he removed his coat and scarf lovingly placing them back on their bat-shaped hooks by the door.

"Oh, I can imagine..." Sally sympathized. "And it is the first year we ever had done so...It does take some getting used to do, doesn't it?"

"I suppose..." He looked off into the distance, thinking but quickly came back to reality with a blink. "Now then, how was your day, daring?" He looked at her sweetly as he asked, one of his long bony hands reaching out to grasp hers.

"As well as can be, I did get quite a lot done today. But...well, now it's even better that you're here..." Sally cooed sweetly, letting him take her hand.

Jack smiled and squeezed her hand tenderly. "Took the words right out of my mouth..." He replied adoringly, before gently twirling her to him, her black robe and fall colored hair flaring out a bit.

"Oh..." Sally giggled, beaming up at him. "Now we can share this lovely evening together...as the snow falls..."

Jack chuckled at her giggle, his hand lacing their fingers together. "I've been actually imagining that all day, but first..." He cupped her cheek with his other hand and tenderly kissed her, his thumb running down the length of the seam on her cheek.

Melting up against him, Sally kissed back and brought her free hand to gently clasp his neck, feeling her knees go weak. Even now, nearly a year later, their sweet homecoming greetings never ceased to make her want to melt to the floor in a puddle and dance around in joy at the same time! She moaned a little, squeezing their laced fingers.

Jack smiled into the kiss and pulled back deliberately making it all the more wonderful as he lingered. He rested his forehead against hers and wrapped an arm around her waist gently holding her to him. "Now...I'm truly home..." He sighed dreamily, looking at her through half-lidded sockets.

"You are..." Sally murmured dreamily, her form trembling a little, her own eyes half-lidded. "Welcome home..."

"Hmmm..." Jack nuzzled their foreheads together as he looked into her eyes. He gave her one last squeeze before letting go, but still held her hand. "Wait for me in the den as I go change?"

"I'll wait, my love..." Cooed Sally, squeezing his hand and lingering there.

Jack leaned over to kiss her nose and disappeared up the spiral staircase to the second floor. He started unbuttoning his jacket and undoing his bowtie along the way to his-_**their**_ room. He smiled at the correction and closed the door behind him as he finally was about to pull off his dress shirt.

All the while, Sally returned to the den, already working on making a fire. Yes, fire was a little hazardous for her to handle, but hey, she could handle herself just fine. It wasn't long before she had one going, and sat herself on the warm, spidery patterned, plush rug on the floor before the fireplace itself. She waited patiently for Jack to return, peacefully enjoying the warmth of the fire.

With a click, Jack shut the door to their room stepping out into the hallway now dressed in the new seasonal PJs Sally had made him as an early Christmas present. He admired the red, green, and silver plaid design on his pants and shirt sleeves and the tiny embroiled Christmas tree against the white of the shirt. The tree located just over his phantom heart.

Whistling, and occasionally humming, Sally leaned back on her hands, which supported her, her ears trained for the sound of him descending.

Zero had nestled over to his little basket near the couch, snoozing away.

Jack hummed merrily as he took the steps two at a time, moving from "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" to "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas". He pulled on his own black robe but left it open when he finally made it to the bottom and started whistling the last couple notes upon entering the den. He smiled endearingly at the sight of Sally waiting for him by the fire. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long, Sally." He walked over to the plush rug and sat down beside her. "But I had to admire these new PJs you made me."

"Oh, not at all." Sally assured, smiling brightly. "I'm just happy you like them." She blushed a bit, and shimmied up closer to him.

"Oh, but I do ever so much..." Jack purred out as he snuggled into her, wrapping his arms around her. "They're absolutely splendid...just like the woman who crafted them."

Sally giggled, and snuggled into him too, making sure to undo the single clasp holding her robe closed. "What can I say...I wanted them to embody the feeling of Christmas you hold so very dear."

Jack caught the little movement she made but didn't pay much heed to it, he was too busy flattering and snuggling the beautiful silver bell giggling vision in his arms. "Oh, every second of everyday is Christmas to me, Sally, when I'm with you."

"Awwww..." Sally purred, and laid her head on his shoulder. "I feel the same way..."

"And I can't wait to celebrate many more with you, my love." He kissed the top of her head and sighed contently, settling his skull against her soft hair.

A dreamy sigh escaped Sally as she murmured in agreement. "Neither can I, Jack. So far it's been wonderful." She brought her arms around him tighter, gently squeezing.

Jack echoed her sigh and squeezed back. "And it'll only get better when we get marry..." He kissed her cheek. "And make our little family even better…" He whispered as he kissed her cheek again, lingering a bit.

"When the time comes, it will be wonderful..." Sally purred sweetly, one of her fingers tracing his ribs through his pajamas.

Jack didn't even try to repress the addictive feeling of his bones lightly shuddering under her ministrations. He smiled wickedly before pulling her into his lap, one of his hands finger walking up her leg while the other held her to him giving her hip a teasing squeeze. "I plan on holding you to your word, my dearest." He purred suavely.

Not even suppressing the urge to shudder at how aroused she felt when he spoke to her in that wonderfully suave tone, Sally giggled and this time applied attention to his hidden ribs with her palm. "And I plan on making it a promise I'll keep for all time." She purred seductively.

Jack got a rather drunk look on his face at the delicious heat he felt start where her palm stroked and spread throughout his frame. He shook his skull to break the trance and smirked at her through narrowed sockets. "Do you now?" His voice curious and playful as his fingers started to trace the edge of her robe and the seam near it.

Sally shivered again at the way his skilled, graceful fingers touched her. "Of course I do." She giggled, her smile growing, her palm traversing lower.

Jack caught the devilish little hand before it drove him insane...or at least more insane than he already was. He pulled it up to his lips and kissed it sensually, making sure to trace every bit of her skin with his lips. He watched her as he moaned slightly in the back of his throat, focusing solely on her.

"Oooh..." Sally's arm trembled, her hand tingling and practically going numb at the feeling of his lips tracing her hand. She moaned a little, her eyes narrowing slightly. The hand on her hip started stroking up and down her side very, very slowly.

He looked at her and smiled innocently as best as he could at the moment, "You of all people should know, Sally, not to be doing little..." Innocent no more was he with a flash of an enticing grin, "naughty things like that." He scolded her in a playful tone before pulling her up against him.

"Oops." Sally giggled, as a suggestive smile came to her face. "I'm sorry, Jack...I'm just a naughty little rag doll, after all..." She moaned a little, her form trembling all the more in pleasure.

"So naughty that she's very, very, Very nice..." Jack chuckled, a lustful undertone to his words. He held her arm out and started kissing painfully slow down the slender blue limb, his lips rubbing and nibbling at the seams and every one of the stitches along the way. "What am I going to do with you?" The breath his question rode on hot against her flesh, his hand stroking from her hip up to the curve of her spine.

A breathy moan escaped the very aroused and enraptured rag doll as she only trembled more. His breath, kisses, nibbles along her limb were enough to drive her senses wild! But oh, the addition of his hand on her spine...it was too much! "I don't know...you tell me..." She purred.

Jack smiled into his current destination, the middle of her upper arm, and gave the flesh there a long loving kiss before removing his lips. He looked down at her arm as he turned it so that the underside was exposed to his lips before starting all the way back down to her hand again. He kissed the underside of her wrist, sneaking his forked tongue out a bit to flick at the stitches all the while looking at her, watching passionately. "First, I plan on courting you…" He spoke between kisses and flicks with the occasional nibble thrown in. "which I have checked off my list..."

"Ooohh...oh..." Sally trembled and moaned in pleasure at his ministrations, her free hand holding him tightly for support. "Oh, Jack..." She purred.

He continued, agonizingly slow up her wrist and giving the very tender skin within her elbow an extra fine nibbling before flicking his tongue to soothe and tease the spot. "Then..." Giving the spot one final kiss before moving along. "I plan on marrying you, making you my darling wife and haunting Queen..."

Sally giggled at the ticklish feeling, her breathing labored to panting, as her fingers clenched and her toes curled. "I've only ever dreamed of being your wife and Queen..."

"Both titles that rightfully belong to you and only you..." Jack purred out adoringly before going back to showing his devotion. He was able to keep going up till he felt the plush texture of her robe's sleeve brush against his cheekbone. He looked at the sleeve curiously as if wondering why it was there in the first place. Curious turned to slightly annoyed, as the sleeve and the rest of the robe were the only things stopping him from pleasuring his Sally.

Noticing his expression, Sally's own gaze melted into curious concern. "Jack? Are you all right? Is something wrong?"

"Your robe is mocking me..." He stared at it intently almost trying to will it away. "Never thought I'd ever come to hate a piece of clothing..."

Sally blinked, and realized... She blushed a bit, and smiled. "Oh dear... It is in the way. I'd better take it off..." With a sultry smile, she then shrugged the robe off herself, leaving her in the very short, thin, silky nightdress, the already-very-short hem of which had since risen up her legs since being drawn into his lap.

Jack sockets widened so much that it was a sheer miracle that his skull didn't crack. He straighten up from the hunched position he had been in when staring down the enemy sleeve, and just took her all in. The colors, the length, the...he swallowed...the way it hugged her perfect curves... and showed her shapely legs!

Blushing, her voice soft and coy, Sally looked up at him and whispered, "Do you...like what you see?"

One massive fireball of desire shot through his frame and straight to his heart. "You...are...a truly...goddess..." Jack was able to say shakily, his heart hammering away at his ribs that wouldn't even be surprised if it bust through them. In one blink, Jack dove at her feverishly continuing his actions from before but at a whole new level.

Heart pounding, stomach fluttering with bats, Sally melted against him as she moaned in response to his ministrations! There was just something so cozy, so intoxicating about sharing something like this on a cold winter's night, by the warm fire, as the snow fell outside... "Oh, Jack...Don't stop..." She managed breathlessly.

Jack quickly sat up and looked her in the eye, his sockets smoldering and fiery. "I don't plan on it." He quickly managed to say with an equally fiery yet amorous smile before diving back to finish her arm. His eyes kept stealing anxious glances at the flesh that was her neck, collar, and upper chest as he worked on the last few stitches on her bare shoulder.

Sally purred and breathed heavily in the midst of her pleasured moans, trembling a little. Her heart was hammering, it was a wonder the seams at her chest weren't bursting from it. She wanted his hands on her, his mouth on her...everywhere... The passion was burning brighter than the fire behind them... In response, her free hand coursed along his ribs, and traveled lower, lower toward his pelvic bone, squeezing.

THAT DID IT! Jack moaned out at the sudden touch and with a wild look in his eye sockets, he pounced pushing them both onto the soft plush rug below. His body hovered over Sally's, her hair sprayed out like an autumn halo around her head. His hands stroked and squeezed her curves and hips as his arms rested against the rug, holding him up and over her. His skull pressed against her neck showering her with his love and desire on every bit of seam, stitch, and skin he could get his mouth on as he kept breathlessly whispering her name over and over again with "My Queen" and "My Bride" thrown in.

"Oh, Jack!" Sally moaned out, and instantly her hands were exploring his reed-thin frame along his sides, and came yet again to his pelvic bone, exploring there. Unable to help it, her leg rose up and grazed his hip before intertwining with his own legs. Given how high the hem of her nightgown rose, it was as bare and uncovered as can be. "My King...oh, Jack…my love...my King..." She panted.

Jack shuddered and gasped sharply at the feeling of what her hands and leg were doing to his pelvic bone, his trembling arms nearly causing him to collapse on Sally, but he caught himself! Now there were only a few inches separating their beating hearts and pounding chests from each other. "Oh, Sally...my Bride...my Queen...my Desire...my Weakness..." His cries getting louder before he leaned down and devoured her neck, shoulders, and upper chest. His hands pressing deeply as they stroked her spine and just a bit lower.

Moaning loudly to his wondrous ministrations, the way his hands and mouth never failed to do incredible things to her body, Sally applied more pressure to his pelvic bone. She brought one hand back up to quest along his ribs. "Jack..." She was minutes, no, seconds away from...from just snapping and...and... She tried to push the thought away, but it was impossible. She was so aroused, she couldn't even think straight! Her back arched, and her neck angled this way and that to grant any access he needed to the areas of the stem. Squeezing her eyes shut, her other hand came up so they both coursed along his pj top to feel those elusive ribs beneath it... Meanwhile, her other leg rose up to graze along his hip, and down his other leg, now bringing both her legs around his form. She couldn't help it, she just wanted him closer to her, so much closer! She moaned again, a little louder this time. The unquenchable heat was forming in certain areas, especially between her thighs.

IT WAS TOO MUCH AND NOW WITH HER LEGS? Jack collapsed and his senses exploded. Her touch, her sounds, her scent was everywhere! He didn't want to escape this torture, a torture born from the deepest pits of Hell and highest peaks of Heaven! His mouth pressed harder against the center of the curved seam that crossed her chest. When he suddenly ripped away from her, sitting up as best as he could, panting heavily as he greedily tried to catch his breath, his hand fumbling with something on his pj shirt.

Opening her eyes, Sally panted as she watched him there, feeling a mixture of dejection and worry. Had it been too much? To the point that he had to rip himself away from her like that? Was he all right? Her chest heaved as she panted heavily, working to regain her breathing, her heart still pounding. "J...Jack...?" She managed breathlessly.

Jack's expression became even more annoyed until he finally roared out his frustration. "ACURSED BUTTONS WON'T OPEN!" He wanted the damn thing off now and by God, he would get it off even if he had to take more drastic measures. Jack clenched his bony fists away from the buttons and slammed his sockets shut when suddenly his shirt, which he would later greatly regret, burst into powerful red orange flames! Not one single lick of fire touched or went anywhere near Sally, staying solely on their master as they ate away and left nothing of the shirt. Just as quickly, the flames disappeared back into thin air and Jack stood there rib caged chest exposed in the light of the fire place before looking back at Sally with a soft passionate fire within his sockets and a tender smile on his etched lips. "Now...where were we?"

Amazed at this, Sally was captivated. And though later she would bemoan the work she put into it, as well as the result being lovely...she knew she could easily make another one, exactly like it with no trouble. But really, she just couldn't help but feel so amazed at the display! Shivering, despite feeling so warm, Sally managed to sit up, facing him with trembling lips. "Right...about here..." She murmured and it wasn't long before she pulled him into a kiss, laying back onto the carpet and bringing him down with her.

Jack leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her waist and back, his hand began to massage the area between her shoulders while its twin slowly started to stroke and gently squeeze up and down her right side. It felt so much better now without his shirt keeping his ribs from actually feeling her silky nightgown covered chest. Jack smiled down at Sally with the same look of soft burning love and desire. "Sally...my Sally...do you have any idea what you do to me?" The soft tone delivered on hot breathes.

Panting a little, Sally's lips curved into a smile, her own expression mirroring his. "M-Maybe... I just love you...and I...oh...Jack...do you know what you do to me? You..." She searched her mind for a good statement. At least, close enough to describe her emotions, which in itself was impossible. "...burn a fire within me I never knew..."

"Oh, is that true, my love?" Jack begged desperately with need, before kissing her red lips deeply then moving back to the curved seam on her upper chest. His forked tongue pressed against the stitches covered by his mouth.

"Y-Yes! Yes!" Sally clarified, gasping at the feeling! "It is...I do...oh, Jack...!" Her fingers then desperately came to his ribs, exploring and touching the wondrous, smooth bones...

"Sally!" Jack moaned her name against her skin as his body, still pressed against hers, shuddered in pleasure at her euphoric touches. He gasped at the friction the action caused between their two bodies and with that gasp; the last attempts to truly turn back were gone...

Eyes squeezing shut, Sally moaned in response, her fingers clenching against his bones. "Jack...!" Her legs were back up, grazing his own, stroking them up and down, her left leg already wrapping itself around his own. Her touches continued along his ribs, reaching anywhere she could.

Jack laid still within her embrace, his mind coming to a life changing decision. His hands left her shoulders and side to gently cup her flushed cheeks, his right index finger moving a strand of her lovely hair from the center of her face. He waited, panting decreasing as he relaxed. His face a mix of love, desire, and serious contemplation as he turned his decision over and over in his mind… He wanted to be absolutely sure of it.

Relaxing a little more, Sally opened her eyes fully, as she looked up at him. He was so quiet...so contemplative all of a sudden. What was he thinking about? She brought one hand up, keeping the other where it was on his ribs, and gently touched his cheekbone. "Jack? Is…is…everything all right?" She whispered, voice soft and curious.

Jack removed one of his hands from her cheek and rested it upon the delicate palm on his. A soft reassuring smile appeared on his features as he laced their fingers together. "...There nothing to worry about, daring...just…" Looking off to the side for a moment before returning to her concern eyes, a question in his sockets. "I...I just don't...think I can wait for the wedding night…" His tone hesitant.

Realizing what he was talking about, Sally felt her cheeks heat up all the more. "Jack...if it comes to that...and we don't want to wait...it's all right." She whispered. "Even if we...make love before...we can still always make our wedding special all the same." She paused a moment, before adding, "And I...don't know if I can wait any longer..."

"All I know is that no matter when we...first make love...be it in the present or future, it will always be special." He whispered back. She was so beautiful...so kind and wonderful...sensual and innocent all at once... Jack swallowed for his mind was made up, a little thrill of suspense and, dare he admit it, fear rode its way down his spine. "Sally..." He felt the weight of the words many a man throughout all existence had only ever said to their true loves...their soul mates.

"You're right...anytime we do will be special..." Sally whispered softly. She trembled a bit beneath him, and could feel the anticipation, the suspense in the air...Oh, but she wanted him...wanted to be one with him...more than she was anxious about it. Her lips gently grazed his cheekbone, her hands squeezed his shoulders. "Jack...I love you..." Her tone and voice dropped. "Make love with me..."

Jack looked surprised but it melted into a look of awe and love at her words. "Yes, let me make love to you..." He gently caught her lips in a long sweet kiss. He poured all his thoughts, feelings, and wishes into it, hoping that it was proof enough of his love for her. He slowly pulled away but grazed her cheek with his lips like she had done. "...I want you, my dearest...I need you, my sweet..." He gazed at her with those heated yet gentle loving eye sockets, leaning against her forehead and whispering...so very softly, "I love you, my Sally."

A short breath escaped Sally, her fingers clutching him even tighter. "I love you too, Jack... I love you... And I want you...I need you..." She closed her eyes a bit, her form still trembling a little. It was a life-changing decision, a huge step to take in any relationship...but she was ready. She wanted to be with him like this, as close as two could be. Her leg gently ran up and down his own, to entice him a little bit. Her chest heaved slightly, and she opened her eyes. "Jack...can we...upstairs?" She panted out.

"Y...Yes." Like a furnace, that dizzying fire was burning slowly into his bones again and only growing stronger in intensity as he laid his bare ribbed chest atop her heaving form. He gently crawled off of her, though slightly swaying off balance at the still fresh tingling sensation of Sally running her shapely and very soft legs on his own. Taking in a deep calming breath, he lovingly scooped her up into his arms and rested her against his chest as he started to walk over to the staircase.

"Oh, Jack..." Sally whispered sweetly, clasping her hands around his neck and snuggling into his chest. She shuddered a little, unable to believe it... This was it...it was happening tonight...and they were just some steps away from their bed!

Smiling, he nuzzled his chin against her hair. The texture and scent were relaxing yet rousing to his senses as he was finally about to take the first step up...he stopped and lowered his bony foot back to the ground. Just maybe... He thought, before a tiny grin appeared on his lips as he looked down at the precious nightmare angel he held. "Sally?"

"Yes, Jack?" Sally looked up at him with a curious smile.

"You've seen my fire abilities for the...first real time tonight, right?" He asked softly, though he did blanch a bit as he remembered just how he had...displayed them to her.

"Y-Yes..." Sally nodded a bit. "Why do you ask?" She tilted her head slightly.

He chuckled at how adorable she was when she did that. "Well, you see... I do have another power aside from that one..." Eyes half-lidded and a little bashful. "It would...actually make the trip up…a bit quicker..." He closed his eyes, blanching again at the idea of the 'trip'.

"It would...how so?" Sally queried, trembling a little from anticipation and curiosity.

"I mostly use it for private haunting trips into the…Human Realm or on Halloween and..." He cleared his throat, "as the occasional quick escape from my more...'excitable' fans." He smiled amorously at her. "Long before I got together with you, my nightmare angel."

"Oh...well then...um..." Sally blushed a little, her smile growing. "If you want to do that..."

"Alright…" He was feeling pretty excited about this. She would be the first one he would ever share this with. "All I ask is that you hold on tight and don't worry." He kissed her forehead for a moment before ending it. "As long as I exist, you will always be safe..."

Nodding, Sally held tightly onto him. "I will... I trust you, Jack..." She cooed sweetly, smiling lovingly at him.

Jack lightly kissed her forehead, touched by her overall honesty and trust with him. "Thank you, my sweetest nightmare..." Beholding her with sincere gratitude, he turned his gaze away to stare straight ahead before closing his eyes; the air around him that of relaxed concentration. The few shadows in the hallway and around the spiraling staircase seem to grow darker and darker with each of his breaths. Jack felt the pull of the surrounding darkness, which was a very familiar feeling for he often experienced it when proving himself as the Master of Fright on his holiday and during some of his own personal haunting trips.

Surreal… and that was saying a lot, considering this town and its ways. What was happening now was so surreal… Sally couldn't even come close to comprehending what was happening, or even how he was doing it. She was even almost a little scared as she held onto him tightly. Nevertheless, his strong hold on her, which never waned nor weakened, and the fact that she knew he would never hurt her or put her in any kind of danger, was all the assurance she needed. She trusted him, and that's what she had to do. To trust in him, to know that he knew what he was doing and would do all he could to make it safely through. She just had to stay calm, trust in him, and see this through to the end. Darkness, there was darkness and shadows all around, as if eating up the atmosphere. It was all so fantastic, as she stared in wonder at what was happening. What was all of this? She had to make sure to ask him later when she could, because she was growing more and more curious by each passing second.

A comforting squeeze was what Jack offered his tensing precious cargo. "Shhh...Sally, there's no need to be frightened..." He lightly twitched one of his pointer fingers with a slight furrow of his brow as he focused. "You see…" His voice the only sound within the swirling darkness, "this is called Shadow Heart." He chuckled faintly in mild amusement. "My other yet lesser known ability." The Shadows around them hung upon the walls awaiting their summoner's next command. The pieces of night smoothly glided down the length of the walls, before stopping on the surface nearest to Sally. With another twitch of Jack's finger, they clustered together and formed something quite dear to the two lovers...a butterfly. The illusion was as tall and wide as a tombstone, flapping its ebony wings with the grace of the real thing. Leisurely opening his eyes to gaze upon his beloved's reaction, Jack nuzzled her, smiling at the memory that was the inspiration for his creation. "Do you remember?" He whispered tenderly in her ear.

As Sally observed the butterfly, she just...smiled so happily, unable to believe he remembered that. The little iridescent smoke in the shape of a butterfly that emitted from the bottle of wine she had given him that one night... She nodded, snuggling into him appreciatively. "Yes...of course I remember..." She murmured softly.

He lost himself in the joy and love at her snuggling. He sighed at the sensation of her soft skin and silky hair caressing the underside of his jaw. "Go ahead and touch it..."

"Okay." Nervously, Sally reached her hand out toward the apparition, almost hesitating. She slowly reached out further, almost expecting her hand to go right through it. Gently, she caressed it as if it were real. The shadow fluttered its wings as if startled before relaxing again, opening and closing them in an almost slow hypnotic fashion. "Oh..." Sally drew her hand back a moment, and then went back to gently touching the shadow. "It's almost as if it's real...Jack...this is amazing...really...it is...wow..."

Jack chuckled softly; her child-like amazement warmed his heart. "Now, imagine that same sensation...but all over your body like a cocoon..." He made the butterfly fly a tiny circle on the wall before morphing it again... into something even more special.

"Okay..." Sally gave a nod, and observed the apparition for a moment before closing her eyes, imagining the sweet warm feeling enveloping her...like a cocoon...

He stroked her knee with the hand under her legs, fingertips feather-light brushing the seam at the center of her knee. "That's what we'll be feeling as I get us...upstairs..." He grazed the back of her ear with his statement. The shadow mass finally done and now a miniature of their most special place; it even had the graveyard and a full, black moon behind it.

When Sally opened her eyes, shuddering a little at the sweet feeling, she was taken aback by the shadow mass. It had formed into Spiral Hill...with the graveyard and everything. Their special place...the very place where one year ago they had proclaimed their mutual feelings of love... Sally felt tears in her eyes at such a sweet, thoughtful display. "Oh, Jack..."

Jack kissed the side of her head before gently shushing her. "I'm not done yet...keep watching." In the far corner of the mini-graveyard a small form grew and shaped itself into that of a slender woman with what appeared to be long hair gently blowing in the wind. She was clutching her hands to her chest...as if holding something…she gradually made her way up the Hill.

She sat down once she reached the top...

"Oooh..." Sally was amazed at this. Full motion imagery... A recapturing of when she ascended Spiral Hill that Christmas Eve, alone, having wandered from the crowd to be by herself...to reflect on what had happened, and feel glad that he was back, safe and sound... Not long after a taller, thin man melted into the scene. Smaller shadows almost waited in the air above him, but started to shaped themselves into...words when he entered the graveyard...familiar words...lyrics. The man started to gesture to the woman on the Hill, who had stood up to wait for him, as if he were... singing.

"_My dearest friend, if you don't mind..._"

The words came back naturally as if that night had been not a year, but only moments ago. Jack sang them softly into Sally's ear as he watched her with tears in her eyes gaze at the illusion.

"_I'd like to join you by your side..._

_Where we can gaze into the stars..._"

His little shadow self was now at the base of the Hill, much like he had been a year ago, serenading the little ebony colored copy of the woman in his arms.

Touched and feeling tears now streaming down her face...Sally managed to muster up the strength to sing along with him. The sweet, wonderful moment of that night was all coming back to her...as if it were only yesterday. She smiled, now singing, too. They both sung in sync with the shadow couple on the wall.

"_And sit together... _

_Now and forever... _

_For it is plain, as anyone can see... _

_We're simply meant to be..._"

The thin man and slender woman drew closer until it couldn't be told were one ended and the other began. The shadows that had formed the lyrics to their song hung above the embracing couple, forming the words that Jack whispered in Sally's ear, "Happy Anniversary, My Dearest Friend."

Snuggling into him more, Sally fought back the urge to sob, and smiled so widely! Very softly, she whispered, "Happy Anniversary, Jack..."

A few tears of joy slid down his own cheeks as he snuggled her, he looked deep into her eyes and asked lovingly three simple words. "Are you ready?"

A little sniffle escaped Sally before she looked up at him, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Yes..."

The shadows gathered underneath Jack's feet, swirling faster and faster as the couple started to sink into the floor. Jack smiled peacefully down at Sally before leaning down to kiss her remaining tears away. With the tears gone, Jack rested his forehead on hers, his lips only less than an inch away. "I love you, Sally..." The shadows widened as more and more of the couple was swallowed into the floor and then...they were gone. The black mass had doubled in size as it slithered in place before swimming its way up the staircase like a salmon to a waterfall. It looked like some type of black comet as it continued to shoot across the surface of the second floor. It came to a halt in front of a poison cherry wood door. The shapeless body swirled and swirled as the couple rose from within the floor still in each other's embrace. With a snap, the shades went back to their original spots, as if nothing had ever even summoned them in the first place.

Sally blinked, and just felt so...amazed. It was as if they were surrounded in absolute darkness, unmoving, and then the next moment, they were in a completely different room. "Amazing..." She managed, blinking a few times.

Jack couldn't help laughing a bit at her reaction; she was far too...everything! So curious...so beautiful...so kind...so clever...so very much the keeper of his phantom heart. Still softly chuckling, he sweetly kissed her lips letting it linger before pulling back. "Shall we?" He turned around so that his back was to the door to...their room.

Taking a breath, and trembling a bit from his sweet kiss, Sally could only smile as she nodded. "Yes...we shall..."

With a bump of his hip, Jack pushed the door open and slowly turned them around before lightly kicking it close. Jack carried her into their room feeling a potent cocktail of emotions play throughout his mind and body. He was nervous…and excited… He wanted to share this with her and only her, but feared that they may end up regretting it for not waiting.

Her form trembling a little, Sally yet again felt both nervous and very eager for this... There was a snippet at the back of her mind saying they should keep waiting… No, she was sure of it now…to share this night with him, as one... Very softly, she asked, "Are you ready, too?"

"Yes..." He slowly carried her to their bed, grabbing the black satin sheets.

Unable to help herself, Sally snuggled into his bare ribs and gently kissed one of his bones. "We won't forget this night, Jack... Never..."

His ribcage felt those little sparks of heat again, he lightly gasped at just how astonishingly potent a sweet kiss from her could affect him. "Not in…an aftertime..." He started to pull back the black satin sheets of their bed. The rich shade of darkness contrasted with the pearl white of the strong, bony hand that clutched them. The sheets and quilt now at the foot of the bed, Jack lovingly placed Sally on her side. Her eyes glittered in the low light of the room like the stars in heaven above. This was it; this was the big moment... Jack gazed down at Sally as if truly seeing her for the first time. So beautiful...so very beautiful both inside and out. Her copper hair almost seem to glow with a warm fiery light like that of a soft candle, her eyes...held so much love and desire and anxiousness, Jack's bones ached with want at that look, long dark lashes batted at him. Her body... and her body in that nightgown... She looked so relaxed yet tensed...he couldn't help but wonder if he looked the same in her eyes. Her legs stretched out and arms over her head with a waterfall of fiery copper falling off the pillow. That blaze was starting to burn with a bit more force now...like as if she were personally throwing more matches into it without trying... Oh he wanted her badly, no, he NEEDED her! He needed this blessed angel that some kind being from above had sent him to understand just how much he loved her...she needed to know entirely, and...he would show her.

As Sally settled on their bed, making herself comfortable, she never once took her eyes off Jack...how wondrous he looked standing there, gazing at her with such love, desire, anxiousness...but also assurance. She beamed at him, her form trembling slightly, as her eyes traveled over his so-far exposed bones. She then held her arms toward him, as if inviting him for a hug, and said very softly, "Come here, my darling..."

If he were to suddenly die within her embrace, then he do so a happy man. His only regret, however, would be leaving his goddess behind. "Coming, my love..." Jack walked over to the foot of the bed and crawled up on all fours from there. He smiled as he drew closer to her heavenly form, his hand smoothed up the side of her leg from her crossed ankles up. With each step forward, he dragged his fingers higher up the side of her legs. The smooth tips tracing the seams and skin as if to memorize every patch and stitch while his palm did the same to her curves. A touch of pride in his heart at the trembling he felt.

All but purring in response to his touches, Sally immediately brought her hands out to caress his ribs as he came closer to her. Her ankles uncrossed, her legs spreading a bit further apart as his hand traveled higher along her. "Jack..." She whispered, her hands applying pressure to his bones as she admired the hard smoothness of them. She trembled still, anticipating everything to come.

"Sally..." Jack wrapped his other arm around her waist as he was now chest to chest with her. His hand now tracing up the side of her thigh ever so slowly since he was currently distracted by her own wondrous hands and...oh that felt really really good... He kissed her gently yet hungrily, eyes closed as he purred against her mouth. His seated frame now lowering half on top of her. His fingertips now brushing lightly against the bottom of her nightgown.

Sally reciprocated the kiss, moaning softly between their mouths. She continued caressing his ribs, while one hand traversed through to reach his spine, also giving that some attention. Her leg rose up, coming around his hip and intertwining around his own leg. She then brought his frame further against her own, bringing him closer as their kiss grew heated, though still sweet.

Jack inwardly sang her praises, his hand giving the blue skin underneath it a squeeze of approval as he angled and pressed his lips harder against hers in desire.

Her other leg joined in, all but wrapping around his own. Sally brought her hands to his skull, running her fingers along it lovingly. Her little tongue gently prodded his mouth, tracing the etched lips.

His breathing sped up, he offered his parted lips to her and awaiting forked tongue. The hand on her upper high hooked her around the back of the knee and brought that shapely leg around his hips. His own questing tongue sneaked out from behind his parted lips and flicked against her little cloth one. He was tempting her… He was daring her…

In response, her little cloth tongue danced timidly but thoroughly against his. Moans escaped her from the back of her throat, carrying between their clashed lips. Her fingers stilled a few moments before continuing their joyous exploration along his skull, applying pressure. Their moans mixed together beautifully making the room echo with the music of lovers.

The hand under her knee slowly found its way up her leg and covered side to her face. He cupped her cheek lovingly and ran his bony thumb over the seams of her cheek and mouth with a bit of pressure. Why not thank such a creature by pleasuring her sensitive seams? He chuckled huskily as his tongue coiled around her own, the meek little cloth tasting of an intoxicatingly sweet/spiced flavor that could only ever be Sally.

Trembling all the more, shivers running up her spine, Sally moaned throatily, growing louder at each moment. The pressure against her seams intoxicated her, her legs tightened around his own, and she brought her arms around his upper torso, hungrily exploring his vertebrae.

Jack pried his tongue and mouth away from Sally, panting and shaking at the jolt he felt at her legs squeezing his hips like that. His vertebrae popping and cracking under her fingertips as he arch his back in pleasure. His brow slightly creased at the maddening euphoria of it all. "Oh Sally, Sally, Sally…" He panted out looking down into her hypnotic eyes, his own sockets loving and pleading. "I need you, I love you…" His hand on her back followed her arching spine with lust. "I want to make…love to you now, my bride." And with a lightly swing of his leg, he was fully on top of her pressing against her soft, curved form with his thin yet powerful skeletal body. His panting decreasing a bit, he covered her face, neck, and upper chest with slow, passionate, kisses before finally stopping at her lips. "I want you, My Sally...only you..."

"Oh, Jack..." Sally moaned beneath him, her form trembling and her back arching in response. "Yes...Yes... I want you too...I need you..." Her hands ran along his ribs once more in a warm up, before she brought them to the hem of her nightdress. "W-Will you...help me with this?" She swallowed a little, looking up at him pleadingly.

Jack's sockets went wide when he saw what she specifically wanted 'help' with. He swallowed the nervous/anxious lump in his very dry throat and nodded. "H-Here let me...uh...move so that we can..." He swallowed again, his voice quaking in the grip of uncertainty. "get...get that off of you..." He moved a bit off of Sally, now sitting on his knees besides her. Jack closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the cooling sensation of air through his bones stopped his quaking.

Sally took a breath and managed to sit up as well. She moved to sit on her knees and fiddled with the hem of her dress a bit. Swallowing, and then taking a breath, she took hold of his hands. She placed them along the hem of her nightie, and then placed her own hands over his.

With one final swallow, Jack opened his eyes and felt the silky feel of the nightgown between his fingers and Sally's soft hands on top of his, trembling a bit. He looked up into her eyes and saw that she was just as nervous, but wanted this more than anything... She wanted him as badly as he wanted her... he smiled at her compassionately, his sockets half-lid before leaning in and kissing her will all the love in his phantom heart.

Though trembling, Sally relaxed all the more as she could feel the way he was wordlessly reassuring her. That everything was to be just fine. Though they were both anxious, it didn't overshadow the wanton love, need, hunger for each other. She returned his sweet kiss, squeezing his hands, as they slowly lifted the silk garment.

Jack broke the kiss as they lifted the silk over her head, his eyes stayed train on her face with a loving, shy, glint in his sockets. He dropped the lovely crafted garment to the foot of the bed and drew his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks and stroking them as he kept looking into her eyes...waiting for a sign from her.

Oh, Sally felt her cheeks burning! Aside from her underpants, she was so...bare. She'd never been this bare in front of him, it was so nerve-wracking, and yet...exhilarating. A whole new step together. "Jack..." She murmured, looking up at him, trembling a bit.

Jack did it, he finally looked and he certainly wasn't disappointed. She was already beautiful but...like this...she was breathtaking. Her hair fell over her bare chest and she was sitting with her legs curled underneath her. All that skin was that was now exposed was a tad bit lighter in shade since it really never did see the sun. The contrast of dark, fiery, red against light, icy, blue was...hauntingly magnificent. She was art… Jack stared mystified by her beauty, going over her body like a hungry artist and taking all the little details. He followed the trail of the seams up her legs and blanched cutely at the sight of her little, white undergarment. They even had a little, red, lace ribbon on the front... Jack didn't know whether to be shy, charmed, or aroused by the…rather 'innocently arousing'…look it gave his lady love. With a little shake of the head, Jack broke out of the semi-trance and continued. She had a seam on each side of her hips...that led down into what would be the...under her... Jack quickly tore his sockets away before he did something...very daring like…find out just how far they went... His breathing a little heavy at the thought of those seams...the very ones that connected her shapely legs to her torso. Swallowing again helped calm his nerves, as a tiny almost amused smile suddenly appeared on his etched lips when he saw the twin curved seams that ran vertically along the sides of her navel. It was cute, very cute to be precise. He wanted to run his fingers along those sweet and very sensitive little seams just to hear her laugh. She was known to be quite ticklish around there anyway; he made sure to file that little promising idea away for later. And that's when he caught his first look at her chest...there was a short seam that began at the bottom...and ended just a little ways away from being between her breasts. Her chest was heaving with the same nervous desire that he felt... Would he feel the same when she…looked at him in this light? They were modest...much like the woman he loved. Modest and very beautiful...and they looked very soft... they were neither too large nor too small...just perfect like the rest of her. Raising his sockets, he looked at her completely...she was so beautiful…so lovely…so good...and she had her eyes closed.

Sally felt so nervous, so exposed, so naked in front of him then. It almost scared her, to know he was taking in her exposed form now. But, she relaxed. Relaxed upon knowing that it was only Jack, the only one she would ever allow to see her bare body. When she opened her eyes, managing to pin her arms at her sides to resist the urge to cross them over her chest to cover herself, she could see that he was taking her in, his eye sockets roaming along her form. She trembled a bit, but took a few breaths to calm herself and try to focus. Feeling the urge to move a little, she pulled back any strands of her hair back over her shoulder, hiding nothing on her frontal torso. She almost wanted to ask if he liked what he saw, but the way he smiled, the soft look on his features, just said everything. Sally felt her lips pull into a smile. As the moments ticked by, she felt more comfortable, more relaxed. Yes, there was still the matter of her underpants to remove, and she knew that would be a whole set of feeling exposed to him...but in time, and when it would, she would be prepared for it. She then took one of his hands, and gently kissed his fingertips. Looking into his eyes she then whispered, "If you want to...you can touch me..."

Jack gasped when she moved; she had become an artistic masterpiece like a painting of a macabre Venus. His goddess reminded him that she was very much real with the warm, soft touch of her cloth hands and the even softer warmth of her kisses. A spark of electric pleasure and loving heat mixed and rode down his spine when her lips brushed against the almost nonexistent nick on his finger from two years ago. Jack looked at her, his sockets full of uncertain, desire, but mostly concern... he didn't want to push her... "Are you...are you sure, Sally?" His fingers interlaced with hers as he held them to his heart. "Do you...want me to...touch you, my love?" His whole heart, mind, and soul only wanting her to be truly comfortable with her decision... Cause, in all honestly, he wanted to...he really wanted to touch this wonderful vision, just to see that she wasn't some dream.

Her smile growing, Sally nodded and felt a happy shiver at the feel of his phantom heartbeat quickening under the touch of their hands. "Yes, Jack...I want you, too. I'm very sure." And she was, despite the nervousness she felt, she was sure of her decision and was not about to turn back on it. "I want to...feel your hands...o-on me..." She admitted with a blush.

Jack smiled at her and tried his best not to be too eager about it. "Oh Sally..." His tone wanting and loving...happy that this big hurtle was being crossed together... His hands released hers; slowly slide them down the length of her arms as he moved closer to her, now only a few inches from feeling her form against his again but in a whole new way. "So beautiful...so very beautiful..."

Blushing a bit more, Sally shuddered a bit and could feel the fluttering, tingling sensation within the pit of her stomach, from his touches and their growing closeness. She giggled a little, mumbling a soft thank-you as she watched him slowly begin his exploration. Already the anxiety was slowly melting away as she relaxed into the feeling of their closeness. "Jack..." She cooed a bit, giggling.

Jack kissed her blushing cheeks at the relaxing sounds of her giggles, smiling into each kiss as his hands applied pressure into her bare shoulders. "You are the angel of my nightmares…" He whispered in her ear before finally gathering his courage and crossing the invisible line on the bed that separated their bare chests. "And I finally have you..."

"Oh..." Sally couldn't help but melt at his sweet words to her. "And I have you, too, Jack...you're the man of my dreams...my sweetest nightmare..." She moaned a little at the pressure he applied to her shoulders. Returning the favor, she raised her own hands massaged his shoulder bones as well.

"Oh Sally...Sally, Sally, Sally" Voice dropping an octave, Jack moaned into her ear, her hair caressing his skull. He gently pulled her toward him and gasped at the feeling of her bare breast against his ribcage, his hands going from her shoulders to her back to press themselves even closer, if possible. "I love you, my blushing bride." His hand spraying itself around her side, his thumb unknowingly brushing lightly under the curve of one of her breasts. He was still too lost in the feeling of their connection in this intimate way. He never felt more like a man than he did now, her soft body against his.

A gaspy moan escaped Sally, and she clutched at his shoulders a bit tighter, relishing at the feeling of her bare chest against his ribs. She trembled at the feeling of contact against the curve of her breast, finding herself wanting more. "I love you too, Jack...I love you...Eternally..." She whispered to him in wanton.

He held her even tighter, feeling her body shake creating a delicious friction that he wanted more of. The hand on her back copied its twin and pressed as it rode down her arching spine before spraying itself on her other side, both thumbs now rubbing light, tantalizing circles into the underside of her breasts. "Let me show you just how much..." Jack whispered into her ear before hungrily kissing her cheek and neck. Tongue and lips making each kiss a reflection of his love and growing desire. He nipped her collarbone lightly and lovingly.

Gasps and moans escaped Sally as her breathing grew labored by each passing moment, his ministrations driving her senses wild. "Oh! Oh...Jack...oh..." She moaned, her eyes squeezing shut. "So...so good..." Her hands moved up to his skull, clutching for leverage and caressing as her body shook with pleasure. It was a wonder she didn't keel back, but she managed to stay upright, her legs curled under herself. She felt his ravishing mouth kiss and gently nibble her collar, near her neck, and his hands brushing along the underside of her breasts. Her moans escalated, and her fingers squeezed at his skull. To think this kind of intimacy between them could feel so good, so amazing. Surely, they'd been closely intimate before in smaller ways, but the way she'd felt back then felt like a walk in the park compared to this. "Jack...don't stop..." She pleaded in the midst of pleasured moans.

How was it that such a sound could even be made? How was it that pleasure like this was even possible? Oh, he didn't care anymore! "Sally...Sally..." Jack groaned her name into the flushed skin of her neck with wanton happiness before gently falling backwards with his arms firmly around her. The bed barely squeaked at the jolt of the two lovers laying in it. His bones burned at the whole new level of pleasure that the old favorite position of theirs gave them. How he didn't pass out, he didn't have a clue and only prayed that it never happened!

"Jack...!" Sally moaned, falling against him as she aligned her body perfectly with his own. She trembled more, her chest to his, her hands still at his skull, her breathing ragged. She moaned again, her hair falling in a wavy curtain around their heads as she bent low.

Her scent, her moans, her body! She surrounded him from all corners, but he was more than happy at being trapped by such an arousing, beautiful, loving, sexy-Wait! Did he just think that word and connect it to his Sally? He rolled that word around in his mind with what bits and pieces weren't being drugged with intense passion and pleasure coming from the enticing Venus who lay cradled upon his body between his legs and arms. She was so many wonderful things to him but...sexy...? She was arousing, tantalizing, sensual, inviting, loving, sassy, flirtatious, and cuddly; the list went on and on. She did have her moments in the past and earlier this evening...where she almost had him on his knees with her suggestive smile or swing of her hips...and even a rather naughtily look in her eye...and that word was really the only thing that described the way she looked as she did it. Sally...was...sexy, Jack grinned at how right that sounded. Sally was...very sexy indeed!

As if to further emphasize his thought, a pleasured moan escaped Sally before she brought their lips together in a searing kiss. Her fingers traveled down his skull and back to his shoulders, down to his ribs. Their tongues danced, and she rolled them over, bringing herself beneath him as she lovingly and hungrily ran her hands along his bones, going lower and lower. Her hands came to his pelvic bone, still hidden within his pants. She applied pressure with her hands, her legs spreading apart as one rose up to stroke one of his legs sensually.

With what little sanity he had, Jack latched on to that thought and kept his grip on it even as surprise flooded his system at her bold move. That, however, quickly died a painless death when she grabbed him and purposely pinned herself under him. He moaned loudly into her mouth, their dancing tongues vibrating with the sound, as her crafty hands trailed an even hotter inferno over each bone she touched. A sharp gasp of breath through his nasal sockets and his eye sockets snapping open were his reaction to her questing hands desire. "Oh Sally...!" He rasped out as her legs and hands nearly sent him over the edge. He panted heavily against her mouth, before smiling wickedly at her. He leaned in and kissed her sensually, his tongue greedily hunting hers. His hands ran up and down her bare sides and curves before stopping under her breasts.

Moaning between their mouths, her own tongue came forth once again to intertwine with his own, while her hands continued their ministrations along his bones. She couldn't help but feel a surge of happiness course through herself as she could see the sensuous affect she had on him. Oh, she hoped to be able to make him feel as aroused and pleasured as he made her feel! Her back arched, the feel of his hands along her body sent sparks and shivers throughout her form, causing her to tremble in pleasure. Her hands traversed his vertebrae, squeezing and memorizing every nook she could find, while her legs worked on his own, as well as grazing his hip and pelvic bone every now and then. Their kiss deepened (if that were possible) all the more, moans erupting from the back of her throat as she relished the addicting, most sought-after taste of him she could never get enough of. The taste of peppermint was laced in, something she couldn't help but like.

Savoring that kiss for a few more seconds, Jack almost painfully disentangled himself from her embrace before sitting up in front of her. His ribcage rapidly heaving with each pant he took and cheekbones heavily blanched a hot white. He looked down at her, a slow, love drunk, grin spreading across his lips and aroused, mischievous, look in his half-lidded eyes. His hands and fingers once again massaging the sweet flesh of her upper sides and underneath her breasts, the end of his grin curling into a bit of a smirk as he boldly moved those fingertips a teasing inch higher. "Do you have any idea just how..." If it were possible, that grin looked even more devilish, "sexy you are?" The word rolled off of his tongue in the most appealing way, hmm…he would definitely have to use it more often in the future.

Sally's eyes grew wide, and she could feel the waves of pleasure coursing through her, boiling at the pit of her stomach and gathering further down. She swallowed a little before she moaned in pleasure to his touches, the tone of his voice, and oh, that devilish grin! She shuddered a little, especially how he used such a word. Sexy? She hadn't had an easy time even thinking that word! He thought she was sexy? And was asking her such a thing? He never referred to her in that way before! Her cheeks burned. How was she supposed to respond to that? "I...I...I...n-no..."

"Hmmmm..." The amused sigh rumbled like far away thunder from his mouth as he leaned over her, hovering in the air like a cobra. "Oh but it's so very very true..." His tone deep and suave and confident in his observation, a tom-cat like expression on his face, "My Sexy Sassy Sweet Sally..." And as her name flowed passionately off his lips, he took one of her hands and made it grip the rim of his pj pants.

Sally tensed a little, her cheeks flushing as her hand was brought to grip the rim of his PJ pants. It was so unreal, to becoming this much further... She looked up at him and felt tingles all over...oh, the way he spoke, looked at her! It was arousing, to say the least. She nodded a little, and brought her other hand up as well. For a moment, she felt almost afraid, but it wasn't long before their hands then slowly pulled them down. Her eyes trained downward, gripping the garment tightly as they were slid down further. There was another garment beneath the pants, which were black and orange striped boxer shorts. She blushed a bit at the sight of them.

Jack froze up a bit at the whole experience of it all. Never in all his years had he felt so desperate for anyone's approval before, not even back when he was first elected as a candidate for the throne. He backed up and a little away from her so that she could see him fully...like he had her. He sat up against the dark oak headboard of their bed, pillows cradling his spine quite comfortably. A small, shy, grin on his lips as he waited, watching her.

Taking a breath or two, seeing that they were even by this point, Sally took a moment to take in everything he'd exposed so far. She had seen diagrams, drawings, models and other skeletons before, so it was really no surprise that his form was no different (aside from how freakishly tall and thin he was) from others. None the less, despite it was all things she had seen before, there was still something so special about it. It was that it was him, the one she loved, the very physical essence of him. They were Jack's bones, and that made them all the more exciting and special to her. Her eyes traveled down his legs, all the way down them. So white, long, regal... She exhaled, and trembled a bit as her hands shook, placing his pants aside. "Amazing..." She whispered.

Jack blinked widely at the word she uttered before looking shyly downward again. "You're the one who's amazing, Sally. " He chuckled embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just a skeleton..."

Don't be silly..." Sally smiled, shaking her head. "You're still amazing...at least to me...your...bones are special because they're a part of what makes you...you..." She blushed a bit, unsure whether or not to drink in his form or look away.

Jack smiled quite touched by her sweet words, but what can you expect from someone was big hearted as Sally? He leaned over and wrapped an arm around her waist, gently pulling her over to him. His other arm resting on the bed on its elbow as his hand went up and caressed her cheeks and combed lovingly through her hair. "Thank you, my precious love. I feel the same about your seams and stitches." He placed a kiss on the crown of her head before snuggling his skull against her hair.

Giggling a bit, Sally snuggled against him warmly, feeling herself smile more. "Thank you, Jack..." She cooed sweetly, and kissed his ribs.

Jack couldn't stop his own little chuckle at the tingling tickle that kiss left his ribs feeling. He playfully tugged at some of strands of her hair that were curled around his fingers. "You know that tickles, Sally, and you know we won't get anywhere if you start tickling me."

"I wouldn't dream of it..." Sally giggled, angling her head to look up at him. "I just couldn't help myself..."

"Well you better," Jack narrowed his eyes playfully at her, a happy grin on his face. "or I swear, I will pin you to this very bed and start tickling you without any mercy." He finished his threat with an impish wiggling of his brow bone.

Sally's cheeks flushed and she giggled, holding a hand to her mouth. "Maybe next time..."

"Oh I look forward to it..." He said charmingly before leaning in for a kiss.

Warmth coursed through her and Sally returned the kiss whole-heartedly. They parted, and she couldn't help but feel something come to her mind. Especially now that they were relaxing, taking their time... "Jack..." She blushed and looked down, a bit embarrassed. "You...th-think I'm...s-s-s...sex..y...?"

"Yes, I do..." Jack smiled down cheekily at her with a wink. He rested his hands on her waist as he nuzzled his forehead against hers. "You can be quite the little temptress when you get in the mood." He purred out with a dreamy sigh, "Makes my bones heat up again just thinking about it." He shuddered lightly at the memories of her... 'prowess' abilities in action.

"O-Oh..." Sally managed, blushing all the more as she looked up at him, a mixture of embarrassed and flattered.

Jack chuckled as he continued to nuzzle her. "Oh and your sweet modestly, it only increases just how desirable you are, my bat winged angel."

Now Sally's cheeks flushed even more so! To think she could be sexy without trying. Not too hard, anyway... And that her modesty only added to it? Oh, what was a girl to do? "Oh, Jack..." She giggled a little, nuzzling him back.

"I'm only speaking the truth, Sally..." Jack said with a smile in his voice as he kissed her on the nose.

"I wouldn't expect any less, Jack..." Sally nuzzled their noses and then lay back again on their bed, snuggled up against the pillows. She then looked at him with a coy smile. "Jack...?"

Jack propped himself up on his side, his head resting against his knuckles as he looked at her. "Yes, my darling?" His sockets almost twinkled with his joy and love.

"I love you..." Sally cooed sweetly, and brought the back of her hand to brush along his cheekbone. "And I...hope to show you how much...t-tonight..."

Jack gently caught her hand in his and brushed his thumb over the back of it. All heated moments aside, she really did want to make love with him and only him like he want to share it with only ever her. "As do I, Sally, with all my heart..." He kissed the back of her hand then turned it over, kissing the heavenly palms and gentle fingertips one by one.

Sally giggled, beaming at his sweet gestures. "We'll never forget this night..."

"No, we never will..." He went down her fingertips to the center of her palm and then to her wrist. "And if we do..." He continued the kisses but looked a little shy, "then I...believe we'll...just have to...remind ourselves..." He felt his cheekbones grow hot at what he had just implied. They hadn't even made love once and now he's talking about making love again in the not so distance future.

Blushing at his implication, which she caught, little giggles escaped her. "You're right, Jack... I have a feeling we'll have to...or even if we don't forget it...we'll still try to...r-remember it..."

Jack nearly choked when he heard her reply to his…solution.. He quickly covered it with a light clearing of his throat and went back to the duty at hand. The kisses were now leaving her wrist to decorate down her inner arm, just a tad bit of something...heated now in the mix of sweetness. "I...I…think you might be," He cleared his throat again, "right...about that since it's usually…falls in that territory..." If he had still have been wearing his pjs, he'd be tugging at the collar right about now. Even in only his boxers, he still felt as if he'd burn up like a wick if they kept talking about...things that went down…this path.

"Y-Yes, it's true..." Sally managed, and looked up at him, feeling such a heated passion wash over her. "Jack..." Her voice lowered. "Kiss me."

"With pleasure..." Jack slid over and kissed her with the campfire undertones of passion they were both feeling wash over their bodies, his hands running through her hair as his chest lay atop hers again.

With passion of her own, Sally eagerly returned his kiss, bringing her limbs over his frame to hold him to her, connecting and aligning their bodies in such a close and sensual way. The moans began again, as their mouths and tongues engaged in such heated passion!

His hands slid through the length of hair till he reached the skin of her waist again, the last of the locks tickled his bony fingers with a velvet touch. Her skin was the only thing that felt better than her silken mane, the soft, smooth texture like warm cashmere with the taste of sugar and scent of autumn. He broke away from her lips and lightly nipped her full lower lip before trailing these slow, savoring kisses from her chin and down.

Her breathing coming out in pants as she tried to regain herself, Sally felt her cheeks flush warmer. Her eyes either squeezed shut from time to time, or would wander aimlessly. Most especially, they were drawn to the snow falling out the window. The peaceful feeling from falling snow in the darkness of the evening, in the midst of such heated passion, served as an interesting contrast that while she was unable to mull over properly at the moment, her mind slowly shutting down, was something she could really see to be beautiful. Very beautiful. Her attention was brought back full circle, and her hands wandered down to trace his spine. The hard smoothness of every bone she came across only served to make her hunger for him even more. "Jack..." A breathless, enraptured version of his name escaped her lips, her body sinking and rising within the mattress.

His ribs contracted and expanded with each of his own pants, Jack kept breathing through his nose as his mouth teased and stroked the skin of her jawline. He could only thank the Heavens above for allowing them to experience this massive step in their relationship. He now fully understood why such a thing like this was called 'making love', for that's what it felt like to him, like as if with each caress, each sigh of rapture, each moan of pleasure, and each kiss that the blossom that was their love only grew and grew into a garden. His hands gripped her hips softly before his left smoothed so slowly up her curves to be mere inches from her breast. His fingertips gently brushed against the stitches under her left breast, only applying a coaxing amount of pressure. "Sally..." A heated, whispered version of her name found itself trapped between his mouth and her neck, his hips resting against hers as his other hand traveled to parallel its twin.

Shuddering a bit as ripples of pleasure coursed through her, Sally's eyes squeezed shut as her body both seemed to tense at the new feeling, as well as respond to it as her back arched. Her toes dug into the sheets, her hands moved up to his ribs and were now clenching the bones, and her breathing grew more erratic. Finding her voice, she managed to utter a soft and even pleading "Please..." amidst the pleasure that was slowly overtaking her more and more. Her lips then grazed along his cheekbone and jawline, while her fingers both clenched and caressed his ribs.

Jack could never deny her anything, whatever she wanted or desire he would give to her on a silver platter... He swallowed at what exactly she wanted and carefully placed his hands atop her breasts, he shuddered at the new feeling of hold that part of her body in his palms. He could feel her heartbeat and her breathing perfectly... only making his match hers in pace as he resumed he previous actions, which helped him build up courage... He gently squeezed his hands and brushed his fingers against the flesh around her peaks.

The new feeling of his hands on her breasts, gently squeezing like this, sent Sally's emotions and senses on a tailspin like never before. Her heartbeat sped up, and she knew he could feel it. Opening her eyes, she met his own, and her lips curled into a soft, pleasured smile as she managed to bob her head a bit in a nod, letting him know it was all right. Oh, the feeling! Her hands fell, and trailed over to lay over his on her chest, holding them there for a moment. She let go, and brought her hands to his facial features, gently caressing a bit before bringing him close for another kiss.

He breathed deeply into her kiss, relief and her pleasure a warm balm that soothed his nerves. Jack sweetly deepened the kiss, angling his skull and savoring the never dull spark of their lips locked in passion. His hands now squeezing gently and caressing her breasts with loving touches.

As the feeling grew, Sally moaned between kisses, her back arching more into his hands. Her hands lowered to his shoulders, grasping them for leverage, squeezing. One of her legs rose up, and twined around his own, running up and down the limb as some kind of way of appreciation for his actions.

Jack answered her moans with an intense groan of pleasure that came from deep within his chest, his body pressing more into hers. The feeling... a potent cocktail of various emotions... branded his whole skeletal frame from the inside out, and only rose in strength and temperature at her legs rubbing and wrapping around his. In all the sensation, he unknowingly rubbed his burning hips against hers bringing them both to moan loudly at the deliciously powerful flare the friction had sent through their systems.

"Jack...!" Sally uttered between their mouths. The feeling was something, though having had stirred within her before at a minimal level, was amazing! It ripped through her in a wave of white-hot pleasure that it had her trembling, gasping. Adding it to the pleasured wonder of his hands on her chest, it was a wonder she didn't collapse. She lowered her hands along his frame, and came to his hips, bucking her own in response to meet his, applying pressure. Her hips ground against his in an attempt to regain that delicious friction.

"Sally...!" Jack gasped at her attack of his senses, he strained to not just lose himself completely in the white-hot rip current that threatened to pull him under. His hands sprayed themselves around her chest and pressed down, his fingers pressing skin and stitches equally. He matched her thrusts with more power, grinding his hips purposely slow and hard. "Sally..." He groaned again deeply, only an inch separating their panting mouths. His sockets had squeezed shut once things had gotten more intense, he couldn't take any more of this without completely losing what was left of his sanity. He barely cracked open one of his sockets and nearly collapsed at what was...possibly the most erotica and beautiful image he'd ever seen in the thousands of years that made up his adult life. The bridge of her nose and cheeks and neck and upper chest were flushed rose, her copper hair pooled around her head with strands falling over her face, her dark lashed eyes clenched shut, and her mouth a cry of pleasure as she panted. "Sally...Sally...My Darling..." Jack panted out as he watched her, sockets heavily lidded in pleasure. "I need you...now...I can't take anymore...of this... Please, My Love, Please..." he begged between pants, kissing her hot cheeks and eyelids.

In the midst of her panting, gasping, and uttering cries of pleasure, Sally managed to open her eyes to look up at him. Still flushed, her breathing erratic, she gazed up at him, trying to process what he said. But it wasn't long before she was uttering murmurs of agreement, her hold to his hips loosening a bit. "Yes...Please...I need you, too...now..." She begged as well, her voice a soft and pleading whisper. The white-hot pleasure around them was driving her insane, her senses had long since gone haywire. It was by far the most pleasured and erotic moment ever in their courtship. Panting still, Sally then leaned up closer toward him, and whispered, "Make love with me, Jack..."

"Make love with me, Sally..." Jack whispered back, he trailed hot kisses down the center of her neck and all the way to the valley of her breasts. One of his hand's reached behind him and pulled the blanket and quilt over them, sealing them together in a cocoon of lust and love.

The sound of kissing and moaning could be heard coming from the cocoon, but then there was silence... The shuffling of the lovers' bodies broke that silence when a pair of hands, one dainty and blue and the other long and made of bone, poked out from underneath the covers for only just a moment... The hands each dropped something to the floor below and quickly returned together to the sanctuary hidden within the cocoon.

Only light would be able to reveal just what exactly was dropped...


	3. Alone

**NG55: This is a special message to WingedDoll, a dear friend of ours, our favorite reviewer, and because she deserves it! So, Shmoogie, I want you to know that you are an awesome and very supportive friend. You may not think too much of yourself, but I hope you will see what a wonderful person you can be. You have always been so kind, funny, caring, supportive, and just downright adorable. I hope you know how much I've ever been more grateful to know you. You deserve the best and I hope you'll take this as a token of awesomeness, because you're worth it. Stay strong, Shmoogiekins!**

**WJOHT: WingedDoll a.k.a Shmoog a.k.a SARAH! 3 Sweetie, I abso-bloody-lutely adore you and I can't even properly express how much of a pleasure and honor it has been meeting you and befriending you. Oh, and your reviews are nice too *winks* Anyway, we both feel that your reviews ready do make our days, what with all your excitement and joy that's made pretty damn clear in them. You are a gem and all you need is a little polishing and you will sparkle more than a Twilight Vampire (This is not meant as an insult). I swear, I will help you in any way I can with your writing and that damn self-confidence issue of yours even if it send me one a one way express trip to Halloween Town. Oh well, I can say I died doing what I loved anyway if Jack, knowing how he is, asks. Love you and stay spooky cute!**

* * *

><p>In the graveyard of Halloween Town, the moon hung overhead as the night air fell heavily upon the land. All seemed quiet, aside from the common ghost floating about in their own business. However, it was then that the gates opened, and in walked none other than a certain ragdoll...all alone, her form softly glowing in the moonlight. Now in the clear and a safe distance from the lab, Sally felt more relaxed. The Deadly Nightshade had kicked in earlier than usual, but being ever-cautious, she didn't celebrate her escape just yet…not until now that is. All she had to do now was flee the borders of the town, and find out what was out there, where she could go to start fresh...and be free. 'No one would miss me.' She concluded to herself yet again, as she'd been doing since her escape. 'The Doctor can make other creations... and Jack...' It was then that her thoughts wandered to none other than the man she loved. He really would be the only person in town she would miss. Oh yes, she would miss everything else, and certainly the colorful townsfolk. But…she had to go… Just she had to go now… She had to get away from her prison and seek something new, something better. Sally walked along the path, past the graves, and even passing one certain grave belonging to a ghost dog...who, unnoticed by her, rose from his resting place curiously.<p>

In a white mist, Zero phased out of his doghouse grave looking for what had stirred him from his nap. He really hadn't been expecting to see that nice ragdoll that his Master liked so much. His sheet wagged merrily as he quickly hovered to her, barking his cheerful 'Good Evening' to her. "Arf! Arf!" She was always so nice to him and even played with him sometimes when she was digging around in that garden of hers. She even let him bury a couple of his favorite toys and bones in it too. The little ghost dog flew happy circles around her when he finally caught up. "Arf!"

"Oh..." Sally smiled warmly at the little dog. "Hello there, Zero...I didn't think you were out here in your grave tonight..." She petted him, sighing a little. "Oh, Zero...you really are my only friend... Take care of Jack for me, will you? He won't even notice I'm gone, anyway."

"Arf?" He didn't understand. Zero tilted his ghostly head in confusion. Of course, he'd always take care of his Master! He'd do it in an undead heartbeat…but...why was she asking him that? Zero whimpered when his sensitive little jack o' lantern nose caught the scent of dried tears on Sally, his eye sockets finally taking in the fact that she looked so sad and his usually happy-go-lucky ribbon ears now going limp as he whimpered again.

"Aww...don't be sad..." Sally soothed, scratching and nuzzling him. "It's okay, boy... I'm so sorry to do this. But I really have no place here…not at all. The doctor…just doesn't understand me. I want to be independent and on my own, but that won't happen here… I have to go."

The sound that Zero made...well, it sounded as if someone had stepped on his sheet. He frantically shook his head, begging in his wordless way for her not to continue her plan. How was a dog supposed to feel when one of his precious people decided to leave? His nose glowed very dimly with his sadness.

Seeing Zero this sad broke her heart. To think her leaving did affect someone. It was touching and sweet. Dogs were very loyal, weren't they? Still, she felt awful for making him feel unhappy about this. "I'm sorry, boy..." She cooed sweetly, stroking his head. "But you have everyone, and you have Jack... I'll be fine, and I'll see you again one day. I just need to do this. You'll be all right and… Jack won't even notice I'm gone... What am I even doing, he could never love me back anyway..." Sally sighed in sorrow at this. "But it's okay. It's just how it came to be. I'll miss you so much, Zero..."

Zero frowned deeply at this. Did she really think that? Did she really think that his Master wouldn't miss her? Did she really think that he didn't- Zero growled a clear 'No' at her belief and tried his best to get her away from the woods. If he could just bring her to his Master then...she wouldn't leave, right? His Master would make it all better and help her with whatever she needed! If there was anything his Master taught him, was that a proper gentleman always helps a lady and Miss Sally was definitely the sweetest and nicest lady in all of Halloween Town! He hovered over to her right side and pressed his head against her back, nudging her gently yet determinedly in the direction of the Graveyard's main gate and hopefully to his Master's manor. He growled softly in hopes of coaxing her into doing what he wanted.

Needless to say, Zero's guidance was confusing her. Why was he leading her away? Where were they going? "Zero, what's gotten into you? I just-boy, what are you doing?" Sally tried to redirect herself to...wherever she was going, through the Hinterlands, but kept getting pushed or pulled back.

Determined to get her to understand, Zero nudged harder which was just enough to get her in front of his doghouse grave. In a flash of white, he popped in and back out with something in his mouth. He hoped with all his undead heart that she would get his clue, and with that he nudged the rib bone into her hands. He growled softly as he tried to get her to look at it.

"...A bone?" Sally took hold of it, inspecting it. Why was he so insistent all of a sudden, and especially about a bone? "Oh, did you want to play? You wanted to play fetch?"

Growling his answer, he shook his head before pointing at the bone, his nose glowing with intent. Zero's sockets switched from her face to the bone and back with that small spark of determination flickering more and more like a candle.

"Well, I don't know what you're trying to tell me, boy..." Sally lowered her hands, very confused. "Is this someone's bone? And I should give it back to them? Because who's bone would this-" Her words caught in her throat. She raised the bone to her face, in the moonlight. It was a rib bone, from what she could identify it as, and she wondered...could this bone have been... "...Jack's? This is…" She swallowed for her throat was suddenly dry, "his bone?"

Happiness lit up his nose and features instantly, she got his clue! Zero nodded rapidly, his sockets closing with joy before nuzzling her hands. The very same hands that gently clutched his Master's rib bone.

"Oh..." Sally blushed heavily as she realized she truly was holding ONE OF JACK'S RIB BONES! How could that not have sent the lovesick ragdoll over the edge? "Erm...w-what should I...do with it?" She held it tightly, yet gently, as if afraid she would either drop it or crush it.

Zero hovered right back to her side and started nudging her all over again. He pushed her closer to the gate before hovering back and facing her. "Arf! Arf!" Floating down, he carefully caught the hem of her dress in his mouth and tugged lightly, his whimpers a little muffled but now happy and pleading.

"Z-Zero! What are you doing? I...Are you...?" Sally realized then what he was doing. The clue about the bone and him trying to lead her back to town... "You're...taking me to him? But...why?"

It was times like this that almost made him wish that he could talk, Zero whined low in his throat before letting go of the fabric and gently nuzzled her cheek. His nose still catching the old scent of tears as he nuzzled her. When he finished, he caught her short sleeve in his mouth and started tugging again. He could only do so much for the pretty ragdoll, but his Master... Oh, his Master would make it all better and do whatever needed to be done to make her happy and not leave.

When Sally tried to get away again, Zero only insistently tugged harder. For a little ghost dog, he was strong. And it was impossible to refuse him... "All right, Zero...I suppose I should at least return this to him..."

He dropped the sleeve and yipped happily, so far so good. He hovered next to her like a guard dog, except whatever fierceness he was trying to portray was quickly dashed away by his wagging sheet and overall natural lovable nature. Jack o' lantern nose glowing like a guiding light, Zero tilted his head and waited for Miss Sally.

"Well...it would give me a chance to say goodbye to him..." Sally murmured. "All right, let's go."

"Arf!" Feeling hopeful, Zero escorted the pretty ragdoll back to his Master's manor praying that all would be well afterwards.

Upon arrival, Sally nervously stood at his porch, a few steps away from the door. She had managed to gather her courage and go through the gate, and up the steps...but now all that was left was ringing the bell. Was he even home? He had to be, Zero wouldn't just lead her to an empty home like that. Nervously, she reached for the spider doorbell, clutching it. Swallowing, she pulled it down and it rang, as well as screamed.

To say that Jack was surprised to see that he had a visitor at this hour was very true. To say that he was delightfully surprised and curious at the fact that his visitor was Sally was absolutely true. A wholehearted smile appeared on his etched lips after he spotted that it was her through the little peephole, it only grew as he opened the door. "Sally..." His tone affectionate and sweet, his sockets matching his mood, "Good evening..."

"Good evening...um...Jack..." Sally said shyly, her cheeks darkening. Well, at least he was happy to see her...even...somewhat...no, she was imagining it. She had to be. "How...how are you?"

Chuckling at her adorable meekness, he smiled sincerely. "Oh the usual, holiday work and calming the Mayor with whatever new panic attack he's having." He rolled his eye sockets good naturedly with a sigh, a little pout coming to his lips like that of a little boy's as he spoke his next words so very honestly. "Though...I will admit that I didn't have the pleasure of seeing my favorite dearest ragdoll at all today." A little shy smile quickly replaced the boyish pout, " But I at least have the pleasure of seeing her this fine autumn evening…"

"O-Oh...um..." Sally blushed a bit and looked down. He didn't just say that, did he? Favorite dearest rag doll? No no...She heard him wrong! And yet her denial of that only failed. "I...I...um... Well, I'm glad to see you, too..."

He smiled thoughtfully before his curiosity started to win him over. "Now then... Do what do I own the delight of this visit?" He leaned against the door frame, his arms across his chest, and a playfully glint in his sockets as he slightly rose his brow bone at her. "I'm guessing it isn't to borrow another cup of black sugar?"

"Um...I...had to bone...you...return...your..." Sally stammered, eyes wide as her cheeks flushed.

Zero, who hovered right behind the bumbling blushing mess of a rag doll, didn't know whether to start laughing or do something about it. He chose the latter, besides he could laugh at the silliness of his Master and Miss Sally's moments later. "Arf!"

"Return your bone to you!" Sally held it out to him, her head bowed.

Jack blinked in astonishment by her sudden gesture before another smile cleared it away after his startled mind finished processing her words. "Oh thank you, Sally!" He knew he forgot something! All day he had been feeling like something was nagging him in the back of his mind, but he pushed it away so he could focus on his errands. "I knew I forgot something..." He chuckled sheepishly, unknowingly enjoying the little spark he felt when their hands brushed as she gave him back his rib.

"You're welcome, Jack..." Sally managed, her insides tingling at the brush of their hands...and that SPARK! What was that? "Anytime..."

Jack smiled softly at Sally before turning his attention to Zero, his fingertips still giving Sally's a lingering brush. "Zero, if you would be so kind as to keep our guest some company, unless..." He turned to Sally again with that same warm smile. "You would like to come in even if only for a little while?" Jack straightened up and took a step to the side, his empty left hand gesturing to the interior of the manor.

"Um...a-all right..." Sally could see now that saying goodbye wasn't going to be easy, she figured it best to do so in a more comfortable way than on his doorstep like this. She stepped inside, nervously, as she looked down at the floor. "Thank you..."

"No trouble at all, Sally." Jack said sincerely, shutting the door behind them before looking at her with that sweet grin of his. "Now if you'll excuse me, my dear lady..." His voice charming and suave, the perfect gentleman as he bowed at the waist with his once missing rib bone in hand. "But I must leave you alone for a moment as I go reattach," He wiggled the bone with a chuckle at his own forgetfulness. He straightened to his unrivalled height and looked down at Sally with a wink. "You go ahead and make yourself comfy. I'll be right back and I promise you that you'll have my full attention, alright?" He finished with a little tilt of his skull and playful smile on his lips.

By now, Sally's entire faced was flushed pink. She was even having a hard time keeping herself standing straight, since she had to brace herself against the wall, trying to control her heavy breathing. Oh, why did he have to be so charming? Why did he have to be such a gentleman? The way he could make her melt like a puddle! If only she could just side up to him and beg him to romance her! "O-Oh, of course, Jack...yes...t-take...your time..." Sally managed, nodding a little. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought…

"Thank you for your kindness, my dear Sally." Jack said warmly, his sockets softening with affection before he headed for his room. "Make sure to keep Miss Sally some company, Zero." He called out as he poked his skull around the corner of the hall that led to the staircase. The sound of light almost nonexistent footsteps echoed from the staircase before disappearing to the second floor, and leaving a flustered ragdoll and smiling ghost dog all alone again.

Heart pounding, eyes wide, breathing heavy, it took all of Sally's strength to finally gather herself. 'He's just being a gentleman...being a good friend...he treats everyone with kindness...' Sally thought, trying to ward off any thoughts to his affectionate kindness being anything but platonic. She took a few deep breaths, calming her heart. Finally, Zero led her into the den, where she took a seat on the couch, almost as if she were nervous to sit anywhere else. She sat, prim and proper, like a lady, with her hands clasped in her lap. 'Oh, I'm sure he'll be thrilled...to see me moving on with my life... Okay, I can do this...'

Zero sat himself down by her feet, his sheet wagging softly as he stared up at her. He tilted his ghostly head, curious sockets blinking before lifting himself up just enough to rest his head on her knee. "Arf?"

Sally looked down, and smiled at the little dog. "Hello again, Zero..." She petted him gently, scratching his ears. "I guess you really didn't want me to go without saying goodbye...you're right... Well, thank you for this..."

But why did she have to go at all? Zero's question was pretty easy to read with those big, expressive sockets of his...just like his Master's. A low, sad whine found its way out of his mouth as his sockets, sheets, and ears drooped at what was going to maybe happen. Even his nose dimmed down...it was barely bright enough to be mistaken for a dying out candle.

"It won't be for forever..." Sally promised the little dog sweetly. "I just need to...well, get away from everything and try to find myself. I need to do this, boy. I promised I'd come back, didn't I? And I will… After all, you'll be all right...you're a good dog, and I know Jack will be fine. There's nothing to worry about."

Though still quite put down, Zero's features brightened a little at her words. She was right...Goodbye didn't have to anyways mean forever and...Maybe she would come and visit him and his Master often...and maybe they could even come and visit her too. The little ghost dog nudge her hand just enough to get his head under it.

Sally giggled, petting him as her smile grew. Yes, Zero may have been a dog and liked just about anyone who was nice to him and his master, but it was sweet to know that he would miss her. He was a smart dog, he understood her. "You won't even realize it...we'll see each other again before you know it." She giggled, scratching him behind his ears.

Zero sighed happily and nestled his head more into Sally's lap when his ears perked up. He turned his head as his Master walked in. "Arf."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sally. I hope Zero was able to provide you with enough company." Jack chuckled at the scene, his dog obviously very comfy and Sally...well...Sally just looked so charming in her little spot on his couch there in his den. Her natural beauty just...brightened up everything in the modest room.

"Oh, it's no problem at all..." Sally blushed heavily and looked down a bit, petting Zero to distract herself. "Jack I...was wondering...are you doing all right?"

Blinking in surprise, Jack stopped in front of her. How could she have-He asked silently before a tired smile replaced the energetic one from before. His sockets soft and tired and heartbreakingly honest as he looked at her. He put a hand to his skull and sighed, "You could always read me so easily, huh Sally?" A faint chuckle escaped him as he seated himself besides her on the couch. He reached over to pet Zero, his long bony fingertips brushing hers as he scratched the little ghost dog's muzzle.

A jolt coursed through Sally as their fingers brushed, her cheeks heating up all the more. But his response just struck her then as she looked at him, concerned. "...Oh...is something wrong?"

"It's nothing massive, Sally..." He said reassuringly, his sockets showing how touched he was at her note of concern. "I just...just..." He sighed deeply and rubbed his skull, "I just don't feel as...complete with my position...with Halloween in general...anymore..." His posture and voice and features gave away the guilt and sadness he felt at saying such a thing.

Sally's eyes went wide, and forgetting her shyness, she gingerly moved closer to him. She couldn't believe it... Jack essentially was...feeling incomplete, as if there was something more out there that he was trying to find. Her heart pounded at the discovery that he felt pretty much the same she did... "Jack..." She said softly, a longing gaze sent his way. "I know how you feel..."

"You...you...you don't think I'm selfish for feeling this way?" Jack looked at her, hope fluttering in his heart at her words. She didn't even try to move away from him like as if he were a leper; in fact it was quite the opposite. His sockets looked deeply into her eyes, longing and pleading and confused by all these repressed emotions and emptiness. "You understand..." He moved closer, his hand gently found itself besides hers on the couch. "You really...understand, Sally...?" He whispered softly, only losing himself more in the peace and warmth her gentle smile and sweet gaze gave his lonely heart.

Despite how much Sally was visibly flushed, she couldn't move nor look away from him now, not when he...needed a little sense of comfort and compassion. His tone, his entire countenance, she felt terrible! Her heart fell, and yet pounded at their closeness. "Of course I do, Jack. I mean...well, I feel the same. My...situation isn't entirely the same, but I understand the feeling of...desiring something more…something different." Unsure why she was admitting it, she chalked it up as a good way for a lead-in to when she would break the news. "I mean, even if I didn't feel that way, of course I'd still understand. You're still a person, Jack...you have problems just as anyone else would. You're not selfish and yet you can't help how you feel."

"Oh thank you, Sally. You have no idea just how much that means to me." Gratitude and affection melted away any of distress he had been feeling only moments ago. Jack gently placed his hand atop of hers, his bony thumb caressed it warmly, and causing his phantom heart to beat a little faster at the tiny yet powerful jolt he felt at touching her. "I often forget just how sweet you are." He chuckled endearingly as he gazed upon her with lightly lidded sockets. "Thank you for reminding me again..."

"Um...oh...y-you're welcome..." Sally looked down shyly, now at his hand over hers. Of course, she blushed even more. "I'm just...well, it's the right thing...it's all true..." She managed to look up again, and felt herself swallow. Why was he looking at her like that?

He knew that he had asked himself this question many a time but...did she really have no idea just how wonderfully charming she was? Her little moments of meekness and modesty were just...so adorable and refreshing. It was so unlike any of the other women he ever dealt with. Usually they prided themselves in being showy and overly confident and a bit snobbish, but Sally... He smiled charmingly down at the shy and very lovely ragdoll who had comforted him so sweetly. He moved closer, his knees barely an inch away from brushing hers, and lovely cradled her hand in both of his. He held it as if it were the most precious thing in the world, which was true since it was attached to his dearest and most treasured friend in the world...and not to mention the very definition of the beauty of autumn itself...

"Whatever you say, Sally." He chuckled again. "I'm sticking with what I said early and no matter how wonderfully modest you are...it still won't change the fact that you have a splendid heart and a very sweet one at that."

Oh, why did NOW of all times have to be when he was just THAT charming? Sally was trying to set a new life for herself, to run away, and seek something new! Yes, she would come back, but this was only prolonging the inevitable. And what if Jack WAS heartbroken if she left? Especially when right now, he clearly needed a friend? What was she to do? Moreover, it didn't help that he was charming the threads off her. She blushed; looking at their hands, the way he held it...the way he smiled at her, spoke to her... "Thank you, Jack...you're...very sweet to say that." Sally swallowed inwardly, looking at their hands...the way he was just holding her hand as though it meant a lot to him. Oh, she knew she couldn't at all blame him for being so charming. It was just how he was. A gentleman who treated people with kindness and respect, and also had a high regard and respect for women. They were friends, so it made sense, right? Her gaze met his yet again. She blushed, and looked down once more, unsure of what else she could say.

"Now...what about you, my shy Miss Sally?" Jack asked sweetly, a note of concern in his otherwise blissful sockets. He squeezed her hand comfortingly in hopes of having her explain her own sorrow. "You, my dearest friend, has listened to this old skeleton's lament. I only hope that you will grant me the honor of being your shoulder to cry on so to speak."

Her heart sank. How was she supposed to respond to that? She couldn't lie, the reason she came here was to say goodbye. After what he just spilled to her, in genuine trust and confidence... What was that going to say about her? She couldn't just say, "Yeah, uh, I know what you're going through...but I'm running away from home! Don't miss me too much!" or anything! That would be hurtful. But she had to… She couldn't prolong this anymore, but she didn't want to leave him...never. If anything, she'd beg him to come with her, but he couldn't… His place was here…hers…was not. "Jack..." Tears stung in her eyes. "I came...to say goodbye."

It felt like the coldest ice water in all of existence poured over him at her words. It took him a few tries but he finally got it out, "What?" His sockets wide in disbelief and pleading that she was joking, if it was then it was a very cruel joke and very un-like her, but it was better than what reality was telling him!

"Not for forever, no...I mean... I need to get away from here. ...I can't live like this." Sally managed, not looking at him. "It's just something I need to do. ...I need to find myself, find a place where I won't be isolated and alone. I'm leaving, tonight. I don't know where I'll go, or for how long, but I need to. But I will come back, I promise you that."

She was...she was leaving! But...but...but...but why? Jack frowned, his heart breaking even more at her obvious guilt and shame. She felt bad enough as it is... He needn't make it worse by making her believe he was upset at her, sure he was upset with the matter, but not with her…never with her. "Sally..." He whispered her name so softly...as if afraid that saying it too loud would make her disappear before his very eyes like a frightened spirit. One of his hands going up to cupped her bowed face so that he could look her in the eyes. "Sally...please...please look at me..."

Earlier on, she didn't see this coming. But the moment she came into his home, she realized this was NOT going to be easy. And now? It had been harder than she would have ever imagined. But Sally did, she looked at him, tears in her eyes and her lips trembling. "Jack..." she tried to say, but her voice came out in a squeak.

Jack did his best to smile, but it can out a bit watery. "Please don't cry, Sally... I'm not mad at you...I could never be mad at you..." He let go of her cheek to brush away her tears.

Though relieved, despite that she didn't think he was angry at her specifically; it did still slightly frighten her. Did her leaving affect him this much? Her cheeks flushed at his sweet gesture of brushing her tears away. Unable to help herself in doing this, Sally reached up with both hands to gently hold his to her cheek. "No...I just...didn't think this would be so...difficult..."

Liquid warmth spread down his arm at her soft touch...warmth he knew deep in his bones that he'd miss greatly once she was gone to...well, God knows where... His sad smile soften with affection, which felt bittersweet, as he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I don't think...ever saying goodbye...is easy, Sally..."

Zero whined softly in agreement with his Master, his ghost head still in Sally's lap with large heartbreaking eyes looking upon the pair.

A little sniffle escaped Sally, and she petted Zero's head upon lowering one of her hands. "No...I...see now...it isn't...e-easy." Her voice broke with emotion. "...You'd miss me?"

"Of course, Sally. God knows I'd miss you, my dearest friend..." Jack leaned down so that his face was level with hers, gloomy sockets staring deeply into tearful eyes. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her with all the care in the world. His skull nuzzling into her hair as he tried to keep both her special scent and softness locked away in his memory. The tiny pinpricks of tears started to sting in the back of his sockets, but he held them back. There was no need for her to see that... She was hurting quite enough... She needed someone strong at this moment. He decided that he would cry his sorrows later in the solitude of his tower...away from everyone with Zero by his side. The little dog would howl pitifully alongside his Master...misery did love company anyway. "I'll miss you so much... Halloween Town just won't be the same without you, Sally..."

Hugging him tightly, Sally fought back the urge to sob and cry in his arms...as much as she wished she could. But no, he didn't need that on his plate right now. Not like this. "Oh, Jack...that's very sweet of you to say... I'll miss you, too...you're the only friend I've ever had. ...The only one who understands me. ...The town will be fine without me, don't be silly...no one will notice I'm even gone."

He shook his skull at her words. "Oh Sally, that certainly isn't true. There's so many people who will notice...The Hanging Tree and his Hanging Men, The Corpse Family, The Musicians, The Ghosts in the Graveyard, Behemoth, and The Vampire Brothers..."

Half a smile curled at her lips, but it didn't meet her eyes. "...I suppose...but it won't be as if it would matter. Everyone will go on with their lives."

"That may be, but I'm certain that they will wonder where you've gone and how you're doing... They might keep it to themselves but..." He swallowed the thick lump of sadness forming in his throat, he continued just as softly as before, "I'm sure that they will feel that part of their undead hearts that a sweet, shy, compassionate haunting beauty of a ragdoll had won with her friendship go dark..." He knew he would, the ache already beginning to take effect on his own heart with each word they spoke. His embrace tightening as he buried his skull deeper into her hair trying to escape and drown in her warmth and scent instead. "Are...are you sure...you have...to go...Sally?" He begged into her locks. "Isn't there some...other alternative...please...? Is there...really nothing I can do...?"

Sally felt her heart shatter. Did it really hurt him this much? She knew Zero was upset at her leaving, and now Jack seemed to be...very torn up about it. It hurt to see her dearest friend this distraught. "I have nowhere else to go, Jack...I ran away... I need to find myself. I don't know what I'll do. And if I stay here, the Doctor will find me and take me away again..." Sally sniffled and began to sob. "...Jack...Can I...stay with you tonight? If it's not too much trouble..."

"Yes, please stay..." Stay as long as you like... His unspoken words were clear in his sockets, but she couldn't see them for he was still buried nose deep in her hair.

"...I will..." Sally whispered, and held to him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Jack...I'm sorry...I...I wish I didn't have to hurt you in the process." She felt his phantom heart just POUNDING against her chest. What could that have meant?

"You could never hurt me, Sally, just like I could and would never hurt you..." He sighed and pulled back enough so he could look at her, small tears brimmed his sockets, and a small bittersweet smile on his lips. "It just the fact that I can't do anything to stop it, that hurts... Can you forgive me for failing you in that manner?" His fingers stroked her cheek and jawline.

"There is nothing to forgive." Sally managed, her voice trembling. "You didn't do anything wrong... Please don't say that. It isn't your fault."

"Yes...yes it is...partly anyway..." The smile on his mouth was faker than a rubber mask. His tears finally starting to stream down his cheekbones as he spoke. "If I had noticed, Sally... I would have...have..." A bitter laugh popped out of self-loathing, one of his hands clenching into a tight fist, his already white knuckles turning even whiter with the force of his grip, "I would have opened the doors of my very home for you, Sally... If I had noticed...I would have fought for your freedom...I would have stamped out anything that would have led up to this...if I had noticed..." His sockets slammed shut in his rant, the tears now flowing through; any attempt to stop them on his part was gone. It was by sheer miracle that his heart hadn't yet exploded within his ribs from the emotional overload he was feeling.

Oh no. Now he was shedding tears, blaming himself, and saying such things... Sally sniffled, tears streaming down her face, and she brought her hands to his cheeks. She came closer, her lips trembling. "It's not your fault. ...You couldn't possibly have known...and I wouldn't impose on you in such a way. It's all right...Please don't blame yourself. You still have been nothing but a good friend to me, and I wish I didn't want to go...Your place is here. I don't know where mine is..." She hesitated, unsure, and wondered if it was too much. She leaned in, and met his lips in a light brush, almost a peck, then pulled away.

He froze up at the jolt her lips gave him...it was really something...he hadn't been expecting. The icy pain of depression and loneliness that was his heart and soul started to feel warmed with something...unknown yet familiar... A hand went to his chest as if trying to touch that flickering candle of warmth and he could feel it grow stronger as his feelings… His memories of her…since the day they met that Halloween so long ago... The first words they spoke to each other after he had carried her to safety from the sinister maw of Oogie's destroyed lair... How charmed he was with her soft blush and sincere gratitude... How she had smiled so enchantingly when he chuckled and told her 'Just call me Jack.' His feelings over the years since then...their friendship...it only grew...into... Jack's tears stopped, his sockets gazing at the flustered and tear stained cheeked woman before him...his best friend... The ice melted some more with what he had gained from her unsure display of affection... 'I love her...' New tears brimmed his sockets and a force...something fiery and powerful burned brightly and finished off the last of the ice... Joy fueled his determination and determination relit the fire of battle. He wasn't going to let her go without a fight, not when he just found her... "Sally..."

For a moment, Sally felt terrified. What had she just done? While their lips just brushed, enough to touch, it was still SOME kind of semblance to a kiss. A KISS! What was she thinking? Now to place THAT on his shoulders? Was he angry? Or even scared? But she had to face him. She had to. She owed him that much. Her eyes wide, filled with tears, laced with worry, and yet, hope and longing, she met his gaze again. "Yes, Jack...?"

He smiled, a real smile, something that he felt like he hadn't done in ages since she broke the news to him. It was warm and tender, much like his tearful sockets that brighten when seeing her hope and longing shining through the worry and fear. "Are you still sure..." His hands lifted up and adoringly cupped her face, thumbs stroking her wet, burning cheeks. His voice soft as he asked, "Are you still sure you want to leave our Town...?" He leaned down so that they were nose to nose, his sockets never breaking contact with her eyes. "You know you won't be leaving empty-handed, do you? You'll be taking my heart with you..."

Zero perked his head up, blinking in awe at what was happening. He sensed that something...changed inside of his Master...could it be? He drew back a bit and hovered over the rug, anxious to see what would happen next, nose softly glowing brighter and brighter with each second.

Sally's eyes were wider than before, her breathing quick gasps as her chest rose and fell in time to each breath. He was holding her face...saying such sweet things...and so close... She trembled, as did her lips. "Jack...I...I..." Her voice trailed off, she didn't know what to say. "...I don't...know...I...oh...your...heart...?"

He chuckled, a light peaceful sound that rose from his chest. "You stole it the day we first met...and had it since..." He pouted lightly like a little boy, tilting his skull at bit which made their noses rub up against each other's. "You don't think I'm going to really let the woman I love leave with it without telling her she has it in the first place, do you?" Another smile found itself reaching his pout as he closed his sockets and Eskimo kissed her.

A little jolt coursed through Sally as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. He...loved her? He loved her? No, that couldn't be... And yet, he said it right out, the woman he loved... "Jack, I love you, too..."

Gazing at her through half-lidded sockets with a tear mirroring her own down his cheekbone, he whispered, "Then stay with me so I can love you and you can love me...where we never have to be lonely again..." He drew closer and stopped within mere inches of her red lips that trembled with her emotions much like his did. "Stay with me, My Sally...be mine..."

A decision had to be made then. To either leave this entire thing behind, or to stay. Would it work? She loved him so much and this was something she had desired for a long time. And now she had it. What was she to do with it? Take it or leave it? Even if she left it, he would still feel this way... Maybe a little time to bask in each other's love would help or maybe…this was all she needed in the first place. "...I will, Jack...you had me at hello. I'll stay..."

"My Sally, My sweet hearted Sally, you have no idea how happy a man you have made me..." That tiny smile grew into a larger version of itself, tender and happy as Jack squeezed Sally and softly brushed his lips against hers before pulling back, a light blanch on his cheekbones and loving twinkle in his sockets. "May I..." He felt like a nervous teenager, giddy and anxious and so very in love with this divine creature. "May I kiss you, my Sally?"

"...Yes..." Sally managed, and smiled for one of the first few times that evening. "Oh, Jack...yes! Of course..." She felt so happy! So relieved! So...no longer lost! She could dance and sing!

His smile widened to his all too famous skeleton grin, love and relief and happiness shining through his features as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, laughing like...like...like a man in love! He looked at her adoringly, his sockets lidded and any traces of his previous depression gone. "Oh, Sally..." He lowered her enough so that she was only an inch or two above the ground and gently closed the gap between them. That little brush she had given him earlier was nothing compared to this, her softness and sweetness and warmth only increased with the feeling of her plush, full lips against his.

Moaning at the sweet contact, it didn't take long for Sally's own body to respond. She brought her arms around him and kissed back, fervently, but sweetly. If she thought their lip-brushing from earlier was nice, this was even better! To kiss the man of her dreams! All of her own depression, loneliness, and goals to run away from home just melted away as if exposed to an open flame. Now she had a certain future...and could finally sit back and be free, to figure her life out without the isolation and loneliness ever again. She loved him so much!

Jack smiled into the kiss, a moan of joy at her actions escaped him for they only brought them closer together. His heart beat soared and warmth flowed through his bones, his arms tightened around her waist and his hands caressed her sides, as he deepened their kiss. The wonderful rush of it all making his breathing pick up, and one of his hands creep up her back to entrench itself in her hair and cradle the back of her head. He dipped her back with passion dominating his actions.

A surprised gasp elicited from Sally at the sudden change in position, but she melted, surrendering to him all the more. Oh, she was going to give Zero a lot of treats and belly rubs for this... If he hadn't intervened and brought her back here, she might never have known how Jack felt...

Jack moved his lips against hers, the action only sending more electric-like sparks through his system. He moaned deeply in bliss before straightening back up and lowering her back to the ground, though never breaking the kiss or his hold. Blinking lightly to lift the haze, he pushed slowly against her lips making the kiss deliciously linger. He never remembered breathing this fast or hard before in his entire existence.

Bringing herself more flushed against him, Sally felt her legs give out and almost wished she weren't put back down. But at least his hold on her, as well as her hold on him, helped support her for the most part. She moaned, savored every moment of his intoxicating, wonderful kiss. It felt odd, how she had gone from lonely, unsure, and even saddened...all the way to the height of pure bliss in less than an hour. She was so happy!

Zero back flipped into the air, the joy the two were emitting was far too clear! Oh how badly he wanted to howl and bark up a storm of happiness, but he could wait!

As the evening went on, the two newly united lovers happily danced in their love. All their loneliness was gone, any and all worries of each other faded. Just love. They were no longer alone. And never would be ever again. Some time had passed, but Sally had no idea how long. Even a glance at the clock wouldn't have tipped her off to how long it had been since she had arrived here, and they had been talking and then... Kissing. Lots of kissing. Something she had only ever dreamed of happening. But because she always woke up before they could kiss in her dreams, just about every time, it had led her to believing she was not dreaming. Not at all. She was still there, even after closing her eyes and blinking a few times. No, she was there. She wasn't in her bed in her cold prison cell of a room. She was here, in Jack's home, with him, locked in a sweet embrace. With her legs about to give out. Now she gazed up at him with wonder, her lips parted slightly, and her eyes hazed with love. "...I...suppose...that was the answer to what you could do. ...But I knew I couldn't ask it of you, not unless you truly felt that way about me."

"Honestly..." Jack sighed dreamily, mind still cloudy from the wonder that was holding her and kissing her and just...plain loving her! He felt so warm and happy and fantastic! It was something he hadn't had the joy of feeling in so long...possibly around the beginning of his soul searching and questioning of what exactly he wanted in the first place. Oh that emptiness...how it would silently strip him of his energy and bliss in being scary... He had long ago lost count of how many fake smiles he'd have to plaster on his skull for his people...but when he was away from it all, it would shatter like glass and that ache would ring through his bones with a dull, disheartening note. 'But that all changed...' Jack thought with another warm smile, he leaned down and rested his skull against her forehead. He had to resist the urge to smother her lips and cheeks with kisses at her expression. If he did...well as enjoyable as it would be, he knew he'd never get his words out. He'd never want to stop kissing her! He chuckled and continued in a soft, loving yet suave voice. "Honestly, I always knew you were special to me, Sally... Ever since...I first laid sockets on you." His bony fingertips ghosted the seam over her eye and cheek. "When Zero sniffed you out after I defeated Oogie... I didn't quite know what to think... You could say I was a bit stunned by just how hauntingly beautiful you were." A little something playful came to his smile at the memory. "I have to admit that I really enjoyed the idea of going on some grand adventure and vanquishing a fiend, but I didn't think I'd get the full hero experience by saving a dark damsel in distress too." His arms squeezed around her waist lovingly.

"O-Oh..." Sally blushed as she looked down a bit shyly, recalling the memory of when she had been mistakenly kidnapped by Bogie's Boys. Because she 'looked like Jack in the dark' (she still didn't understand that), it seemed. Then she was left for hours trying to break out of her prison confinement. Being trapped and locked away, much like at home, was almost traumatizing. But she never gave up, even when it seemed futile. But then...rather than a Knight in Shining Armor come to save her, like in the fairy tales, it was a tall, thin skeleton man...the Pumpkin King, whom she had never met before. But he had been just as kind, charming, and generous as she could have imagined. "I remember...You saved my life, and I...well, you even gave me a flower later on...which was very sweet of you." A little laugh escaped her. "You exceeding any Knight who could have saved me..."

Blinking in surprise at the memory, Jack chuckled warmly. "Well, what proper Knight wouldn't give a lovely damsel something to brighten such an...interesting evening." He drew his bony fingers gently across her cheek, making curving little trails on the soft blue fabric flesh. "Besides," He chuckled again. "I thought those pumpkin blossoms would look better on you than me any day, plus, this jacket still sort of smells like them no matter how many times I've washed it." His deep chuckles filled the air as he continued to gaze at Sally, adoration and love mirrored in his sockets with a hint of his ever charming playfulness.

Sally gave a laugh, smiling brightly. "Hee...I see...Well thank you again...I do still have it, actually...I pressed it into my favorite book."

"Really?" Jack asked, smile widening with joy. "Oh that's so sweet of you, Sally!" He nuzzled into her cheek happily, before kissing her soundly on the very same cheek. Oh this woman was such a delight! She had kept it for all this time? He purred like some massive skeletal cat, his arms clutching her even closer and tighter. "But I can't expect anything less from my sweetest Sally, can I?" He finished with another snuggling into her hair, the perfumed autumn scent welcoming him again, his sockets closed as he sighed in bliss.

"Jack..." Sally sighed dreamily, and snuggled into him right back. "Of course I did...I treasured everything you gave to me. Your genuine kindness was wonderful, and they always reminded me of that, and of you."

"Oh Sally..." Jack sighed again, marveling at the warmth of her words and actions. He leaned back, looking down at her before gently scooping her up within his arms. His smile amused at her little squeak of surprise, it was like that of a baby mouse. His hands finding their places under her back and legs. He quirked his brow playfully as he looked down at his precious cargo, "Are you comfortable or would you like it if I put you back down?"

"Oh, no...I'm fine." Sally assured, blushing all the more at the sudden change of position. She felt a little strange being elevated like this, even a slight tingle of vertigo, but she trusted him. She relaxed immediately and snuggled against him. "I like this..."

"I like this too... You feel so wonderful in my arms...a perfect fit." Jack cooed softly, gazing upon her tenderly as he walked over to the couch. He already missed her warmth while setting her down on the couch, but quickly seated himself besides her. He blanched a bit, hoping that he hadn't come off too eager. Clearing his throat, which helped lessen the blanch a bit, he gently grabbed her hands. "Speaking of treasured things..." His bony hands squeezed hers lovingly, his sockets looking deeply into her eyes. "I want you to know that this..." He smiled dreamily, still a bit astonished at what had happened between them. "This wonderful new adventure that we're on together...is something I will treasure for the rest of my existence..." His hand coming up to cup her cheek again, moving closer to her...it felt just so...intimate and ...breath taking... His gaze grew more enraptured and adoring, lids sliding to half hood and intensify the emotions glowing through. The smile on his etched lips shrinking from his usual grin to a soft smile of passion and romance... He was the picture perfect example of a man deeply in love.

Unable to help herself, tears pooled in eyes, and her smile just grew, tenfold. She mirrored the image, an example of a woman deeply in love right back. Sally sniffed, and brought her arms around him then, leaning closer herself, as she managed to muster the strength to reply, "That means the world to me..." Sally murmured in a soft, loving coo. "I will treasure it as well...for the rest of my existence... And I promise you that with all my heart. Thank you..."

Tears rimmed his sockets, Jack wrapped his arms around her back and waist, her head snug under his chin and their sides pressed against each other's. "No...Thank you, My Sally... Thank you for stealing my heart in the first place." He leaned back and nuzzled his forehead against hers, staring deep into her beautiful eyes...so easy for him to get lost in. "It's yours and I know, oh I know that I'll never feel that dark loneliness again." He brushed her tears away and savored the feeling of her soft skin, his fingers brushing across her cheeks to her seams and nose and finally her lips. "My dearest darling Sally..." He whispered so softly, "I love you and only you..."

"I love you, too, and only you." Sally's voice was a soft whisper, "You never will again...and neither will I." Her eyes closed, relishing the sweet embrace between them. Bringing one hand up, she touched his face gently, as if to make sure he was real, that this was all real. Two lonely beings, finding each other, joined together in love. "Wherever we go, we'll go together..."

He leaned into her touch, his voice soft and passionate as he added to her words. "Never to be alone again, never to feel empty again..." He leaned in even closer, turning so that he was fully facing her, his arms setting them into another deep embrace that left them with no space in between. "My Sally...my Sally and me..." Jack's sockets lidded all the more at their absolute closeness, his other hand running through her hair.

"Jack..." Sally smiled more, and then gently brought his lips to her level, reclaiming them sweetly.

And with that, they both closed their eyes and lost themselves again within the beauty of a kiss...their kiss...a kiss that would only be the wonderful beginning of a grand adventure and a love like no other.


End file.
